Their Story
by HamzziHwanggu
Summary: "Woojin dan Jihoon hanya untuk fanservice kan? Atau tidak sekedar itu?" Hyeongseob tidak pernah tahu mana yang benar karna dunia mereka berbeda (SHORT END CHAP UP) [JinSeob] [2Park] [WannaOne] [Yuehua] [PD101]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamire:** seluruh cast yang kini sedang berada di bawah naugan agensinya masing-masing adalah milik Sang Pencipta. Author hanya pinjam nama~

 **Cast:** Ahn Hyeongseob, Park Woojin, Wanna One, tunas Yuehua

 **Concept:** Author berusaha memperlihatkan dua sisi; sisi Seobie dan sisi Jinie

 **Note:** Ini bukan kisah nyata, hanya imajinasi dan sedikit bumbu perasaan author pada JinSeob couple.

Enjoy~

•

Their Story

•

Entah sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak konser terakhir 35 trainee ternama itu. Entah sudah berapa hari pula 101 trainee yang terbiasa bersama itu hidup dalam kehidupannya masing-masing. Sebagian fokus pada pelatihan dengan gembira, sebagian masih terbawa uforia kebersamaan di desa Inggris itu. Sebagian besar penghuni ruangan oranye dengan huruf putih yang terbaca YUEHUA bisa dikategorikan sebagai jenis yang kedua.

Lima sosok laki-laki baru saja menghentikan pergerakan mereka, membiarkan keringat membahasi lantai kayu. Ada yang terduduk, ada yang bersandar, ada yang terbaring.

"Hyung, ayo pergi makan," ajak member termuda dalam bahasa Cina-nya yang berarti sudah ditujukan untuk satu orang.

"Nah, aku ada janji dengan Eunki sebentar lagi..."

"Hyung yang lain?"

"Ya sudah setelah ini kita makan tanpa Jung Jung hyung," seru pemuda berambut cokelat

"Hyungie ada jadwal lagi?" tanya sang ketua.

"Ya.. Aku duluan ya semuanya.."

Tak lama sosok itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Dia tidak pernah istirahat," Euiwoong menatap resah sosok di balik pintu itu.

"Seob hyung tidak pernah istirahat setelah konser.." yang termuda bicara pada langit-langit, "dan memburuk sejak fans memperlihatkan video itu."

"Aku ingin mengutuk yang menayangkan video itu..." sahut Sanghyuk

"Aku lebih ingin mengutuk laki-laki yang tidak bisa dilepas dari otak Hyeongseob hyung..." Euiwoong menambahkan

"Dia masih memikirkan Woojin?" komentar Jung Jung dengan nada sedih.

•

Their Story

•

11 manusia tampan yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh warga Korea kini sedang mengumbar senyum pada segelintir fans yang datang dengan album mereka. Satu demi satu wanita dari belasan hingga puluhan tahun bergilir berhadapan dengan satu per satu member, menanti secoreh tanda tangan sambil bertukar sapa sesaat. Semua member tersenyum cerah, termasuk pemuda tan dengan gingsul manisnya. Dengan ceria dia menjawab pertanyaan langsung mau pun tertulis. Tertawa ketika penggemarnya menanyakan gigi andalannya, dan tersenyum mendengar pujian. Sesekali member di sampingnya akan ikut bicara. Seperti sekarang, ketika ia membaca pertanyaan yang tertempel di album pertamanya itu.

 _Siapa yang ingin kau tambahkan pada Pink Saussage Unit?_

 _°Lee Daehwi °Lai Guanlin_  
 _°Daniel °Ong Seungwoo_  
 _°Bae Jinyoung °Ha Seungwoon_  
 _°Hwang Minhyun °Kim Jaehwan_

"Aku.. tandai Ha Seungwoon.." Member di sampingnya menunjuk satu nama sambil tertawa yang hanya disambut tawa pula oleh Woojin sebelum ia bergurau.

"Tidak mau! Tidak ada yang akan aku tambahkan. Hahaha" Woojin tertawa geli lalu menuliskan nama Park Jihoon, sedang Hyungnya justru mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Penggemar selanjutnya datang mengucapkan pertanyaan yang tidak Woojin duga, bukan hanya Woojin, tapi juga member lain yang mendengarnya. Sebagai profesional, Woojin tetap menunjukan senyuman. Namun itu jutru membuat member lain yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu tersayat.

Setelah acara itu berakhir, dua mobil van segera melaju menuju lokasi kegiatan mereka yang lain.

"Ada apa dengan Woojin tadi? Aku sempat menangkap ekspresinya sedikit berubah," tanya sang leader lepas karna yang dibicarakan berada di van lain.

"Ada fans yang bertanya... tentang Hyeongseob..." jawab member tertua kedua dengan hati-hati.

"dan Jihoon?" kali ini center of the group yang bertanya.

"Eoh, dan Jihoon..."

"Kau dengar pertanyaannya Seungwoon hyung? Tidak mungkinkan hanya pertanyaan sederhana seperti JinSeob atau 2Park" Seungwoo menatap hyung di sampingnya.

"Dia bertanya..."

 ** _Flahback_**

 _"Senang ya Woojin dengan konsep pink sausage unit?" tanya wanita berambut panjang yang sedang menunggu garis tangan Woojin_

 _Sambil menyerahkan kembali kotak pink itu, Woojin menjawab dengan gembira, "iya... menyenangkan bersama Jihoon."_

 _"Berarti Woojin senang ya menghancurkan hati Ahn Hyeongseob?"_

 _Satu atau dua detik Woojin membeku kemudian kembali tersenyum tipis tanpa di sadari orang lain. Selain sang ketua yang kebetulan melihatnya._

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Serius?" Jisung melebarkan matanya, yang lain spontan menoleh pada Seungwoon yang sedang mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Kenapa menghancurkan hati Hyeongseob? Kan mereka bertiga teman?"

"No comment" Seungwoo menenggelamkan dirinya dalam hoodie hitamnya, disusul Daniel yang mengalihkan pandangannya ku luar jendela dan Jisung yang menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana bisa anggotanya satu ini masih saja beranggapan seluruh peserta program mereka, terutama yang seumur, adalah teman. Hanya teman.

•

Their Story

•

 **Delete?** or **Continue?**

Dan pada akhirnya cerita JinSeob x 2Park ini author upload hari ini. Karna kebetulan author sedang tidak sibuk, tidak tahu mingdep bakal sibuk atau nggak. Cerita lanjut atau dihapus semua tergantung review kalian readers~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya~

Jejak kalian sangat berarti buat author yang masih sangat amatir ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamire:** seluruh cast yang kini sedang berada di bawah naugan agensinya masing-masing adalah milik Sang Pencipta. Author hanya pinjam nama~

 **Cast:** Ahn Hyeongseob, Park Woojin, Wanna One, tunas Yuehua, Rainz, Kenta

 **Concept:** Author berusaha memperlihatkan dua sisi; sisi Seobie dan sisi Jinie

 **Note:** Ini bukan kisah nyata, hanya imajinasi dan sedikit bumbu perasaan author pada JinSeob couple.

•

Their Story

•

Bulan demi bulan berganti. Hyeongseob masih saja menyiksa diri dengan kesibukan. Keinginan akan popularitas dan uang bukanlah tujuan utama Hyeongseob pergi ke sana kemari melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk berbagai acara, berbagai majalah. Hanya saja setiap ia tidak memiliki kesibukan, tangannya akan secara otomasi meraih ponsel atau alat komunikasilan dan tanpa sadar dia akan menyimak setiap hal yang dilakukan Woojin. Itu bukan hal baik, karna pada akhirnya Hyeongseob akan menggila seorang diri memikirkan apakah Woojin merindukannya, apakah Woojin mengingatnya, dan apakah Woojin masih menyayanginya. Dia tidak pernah bisa menemukan jawaban yang pasti karna sisi pengertian dalam diri pemuda bermarga Ahn itu menghalangi niatnya untuk bertanya langsung. Dia tahu si Park memiliki kesibukan yang luar biasa padat dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Dia tahu jelas bahwa rekan satu timnya pada program televise itu akan berlatih lebih lama dari jadwal yang ditentukan, dan sisi pengertiannya mengatakan untuk tidak mengusik waktu istirahat Woojin.

Kalau bukan karna Jung Jung, hyung tertua dalam timnya, yang dengan nekat meminta langsung kepada pimpinan agensi mereka agar jadwal Hyeongseob dikosongkan hari itu, Hyeongseob tidak akan berakhir di dalam gedung stasiun televisi dengan lesu. Kemarin Hyeongseob mengiyakan ajakan hyungnya itu untuk menemui kekasihnya, Hong Eunki, yang akan menampilkan sebuah penampilan special bersama teman lama mereka tanpa tahu bahwa pendatang baru terbaik Korea juga hadir di situ. Hyeongseob baru mengetahuinya hari itu. Lewat sekelompok wanita yang berlalu-lalang membawa beberapa papan nama. Satu dari papan nama itu membuatnya ingin pergi meninggalkan hyungnya. Sayang, hati Hyeongseob tidak tega meninggalkan hyung yang belum fasih berbahasa Korea itu sendirian. Lagi pula dia pasti akan kena dampak besar jika sesuatu terjadi dengan hyungnya yang satu itu. Maklumi saja, pemilik nama asli Zhu Zheng Ting itu adalah permata Yuehua. Jadi berakhirlah Hyeongseob setia berjalan mengekori Jung Jung lesu dengan wajah tertunduk namun matanya masih melekap pada papan nama bertuliskan hangul **분쏘단** **.**

Kebaikan hati Hyeongseob menyebabkan ia kini justru berdiri seorang diri di koridor putih itu. Hyungnya sedang terhambat penggemar kekasihnya. ia memutuskan berjalan lurus sedikit dan menunggu di depan sebuah ruangan. Membaca tulisan WANNA ONE & RAINZ di dinding, ia hendak berteriak memanggil hyungnya memberi tahu sudah menemukan tempat tujuan mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya bersama seorang Park Jihoon… Park Woojin?" nama yang sangat amat Hyeongseob kenal, dengan suara yang cukup familiar menghentikan Hyeongseob untuk berbalik memanggil hyungnya. Badannya membeku walaupun otaknya sudah memerintahkannya dengan keras untuk pergi.

"Menyenangkan… Meskipun dia galak dan suka berlagak seperti pria-pria pembuat onar, dia bisa diandalkan… Dia tidak tahu malu, jadi menyenangkan karna bisa melakukan hal-hal asyik dengannya… dan dia manis saat melakukan hal-hal imut… hahaha… Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana rasanya hariku tanpanya…"

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat Hyeongseob rindukan. Meski kalimat-kalimat itu berlalu cepat, Hyeongseob dapat menangkap setiap kata yang terucap.

"Kau begitu menyukainya? hahaha…"

Telinga Hyeongseob semakin memerah. Otaknya semakin keras memerintahkannya untuk pergi, namun badannya masih saja tak berkutik. Dia ingin tahu, tapi dia takut. Takut mendengar jawaban yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Sangat… Aku sangat menyukai Jihoonie…"

 **DEG**

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak mendengar kalimat dengan bumbu logat Busan tadi. Jantungnya bagai berhenti seketika, tubuhnya lemas, namun ia tahu ia tidak bisa berada di tempat itu lebih lama lagi. Seketika kakinya mampu bergerak membawanya pergi tak dengan berjalan, namun berlari.

"Ya! Hyeongseob kau mau kemana?!"

Jung Jung mengejar sosok pemuda yang lebih rendah darinya itu. Jika hanya karna berlari, Jung Jung tak akan mengejarnya. Jung Jung melihat hal lain sebelum Hyeongseob berlari. Ia melihat bagaimana tangan Hyeongseob berulang kali mengusap mata dan pipi bulatnya kasar. Meski hanya dari belakang, hidup bersama Hyeongseob selama ini membuat Jung Jung tahu bahwa adiknya itu sedang menangis.

•

Their Story

•

Perayaan 200 hari sudah berlalu, sudah lebih dari 6 bulan, atau mungkin 7 bulan sejak kelompok itu terbentuk. Tak heran lagi jika 11 makhluk tampan itu semakin akrab satu dengan yang lain. Berada di pangkuan satu sama lain, merangkul satu sama lain sudah tidak terasa canggung bagi mereka atau pun bagi orang yang melihat mereka. Seperti sekelompok pemuda lain yang justru terlihat santai bercanda gurau dengan kelompok itu tanpa mengindahkan kontak fisik yang menyapa mata mereka.

"Yah Park Woojin, aku tidak menyangka kau seakrab itu dengan Jihoon~" canda satu dari mereka yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Woojin

"Benar… Kau yang pemalu bisa membentuk _pink sausage unit_ dengan orang se- _manly_ Jihoon…"

"Apanya yang pemalu? Sekali kalian berteman dengan dia, yang ada justru kalian akan malu…" timpal suara Jihoon dari sudut lain ruangan diikuti kekehan kecil anggota-anggota lain di sekitarnya.

"Setelah melihat acara kalian aku sungguh tidak percaya aku bisa menganggap Woojin pemalu,"

"Sanghyuk hyung, itu karna kita semua terbiasa melihat Woojin malu-malu… Apalagi ketika dia lengket dengan Ahn Hyeongseob… DULU" pemuda tinggi angkat bicara dari sebrang sofa yang Woojin duduki, tanpa mengangkat wajahnya seinci pun dari kertas dalam genggamannya, menekankan keterangan waktu lampau yang ia gunakan, tak peduli dengan suasana dingin yang seketika menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Sebenarnya, hubunganmu dengan Hyeongseob itu bagaimana sih?" satu orang lagi tak tahu suasana bicara.

"Aaah… itu…"

"Byunmin, kenapa kau jadi mengintrogasi Jinie eoh?" aura menindas Jihoon seketika keluar.

Woojin yang terbata-bata sudah cukup membuat Jihoon mengerti bahwa pertanyaan ini berat bagi temannya itu. Dan insting melindungi Jihoon keluar begitu saja.

"Wah wah… ada yang marah~" goda pemuda lain berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Jangan membicarakan orang yang tidak ada di sini…" seru Jinyoung yang baru saja tersadar dari tidurnya setelah merasakan hawa tidak baik di ruangan itu.

"Kalo begitu, bicarakan Jihoon saja. Bagaimana rasanya bersama seorang Park Jihoon… Park Woojin?" pemuda keturunan Jepang di samping Sanghyuk ganti bertanya dengan sesuatu yang dia rasa lebih ringan.

"Menyenangkan… Meskipun dia galak dan suka berlagak seperti pria-pria pembuat onar, dia bisa diandalkan… Dia tidak tahu malu, jadi menyenangkan bisa melakukan hal-hal asyik dengannya… dan dia manis saat melakukan hal-hal imut… hahaha… Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana rasanya hariku tanpanya…" jawab Woojin panjang lebar.

"Kau begitu menyukainya? hahaha…" tawa anggota Woojin dan kelompok lain itu. Mereka tertawa lepas menggoda Woojin.

"Sangat… Aku sangat menyukai Jihoonie…" jawab Woojin cepat, ditambah dengan suara yang dibuat imut. Dan lagi seisi ruangan itu tertawa melihat tingkah menggelikan seorang Park Woojin.

"Ya! Hyeongseob kau mau kemana?!"

Tawa mereka terhenti seketika, menatap heran ke arah pintu. Mencoba menangkap sosok yang namanya terdengar. Namun nihil.

"Tidak mungkin Ahn Hyeongseob kita kan?" tanya Kenta ragu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Yang di sampingnya menggeleng mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran temannya, "Hyeongseob tidak ada keperluan di sini…"

"Memangnya ada Hyeongseob lain yang dikenal Jung Jung hyung?!" tanya Eunki sarkas dengan mata yang masih menatap lekat kertasnya, namun ia sudah dalam posisi berdiri, seperti hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

•

Their Story

•

Dear readers,

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah _view_ dan _visit_ ceritaku ini. Banyak terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak.

Karna 10 _review_ s yang ada semuanya mengusulkan untuk lanjut, maka author memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Akan jadi chapter panjang atau pendek, akan berakhir bagaimana hubungan JinSeob, _stay tune for the answer_ ya~

Buat kesayangan author, Eunki, congrats for the debut with Rainz! Chu~ :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamire:** seluruh cast yang kini sedang berada di bawah naugan agensinya masing-masing adalah milik Sang Pencipta. Author hanya pinjam nama~

 **Cast:** Park Jihoon, Park Woojin, Ahn Hyeongseob, Wanna One, tunas Yuehua

 **Concept:** Author berusaha memperlihatkan dua sisi; sisi Seobie dan sisi Jinie

 **Note:** Ini bukan kisah nyata, hanya imajinasi dan sedikit bumbu perasaan author pada JinSeob couple.

•

Their Story

•

Ruang tunggu yang biasanya penuh dengan koper-koper besar dan puluhan alat rias kini sudah bersih, hanya tersisa beberapa manusia tampan yang sebenarnya hendak meninggalkan tempat itu juga. Satu demi satu dari mereka pergi, menyisakan sosok tampan dengan kulit sedikit gelam berhenti di depan pintu karna sosok lain sebaya dengannya tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa Jihoonie?"

"Berhentilah menggodaku Park Woojin," ucap Jihoon tegas dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Kenapa aku? Hyung lain kan juga menggodamu, kan? Kau ini menggemaskan untuk digoda"

"Mereka tidak menggodaku dengan mengatakan mereka menyukaiku di tempat umum," Jihoon menekuk wajahnya kesal.

Temannya ini tahu betul dia tidak suka digoda dengan pernyataan suka di depan banyak orang, tak peduli suka seperti apa pun itu, tapi tetap saja menggodanya hampir ratusan kali entah di depan penggemar atau di depan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"YA! PARK WOOJIN PARK JIHOON! KALIAN MAU PERGI JALAN KAKI HAH?!" teriakan nyaring sang ketua memaksa keduanya berlari dan melupakan percakapan mereka sesaat. Setidaknya selama perjalan, karna sesampainya di _dormitory_ mereka, kedua insan itu terlihat melakukan percakapan serius di dapur.

"Aku serius Woojin, kau harus berhenti menggodaku seperti tadi,"

Ya, Woojin menggodanya lagi saat mereka menyapa penggemar mereka di luar gedung televisi.

"Kau ini kenapa mendadak serius sekali Jihoonie? Biasanya juga tidak masalah," Seungwoo entah sejak kapan sudah duduk manis dengan kursi di antara dua pemuda bermarga Park itu.

"Iya betul hyung, dia aneh sekali," timpal Woojin.

"Candaan itu tidak lucu lagi jika kau lakukan terus menerus. Itu bisa menimbulkan salah paham,"

"Siapa yang akan salah paham?" Seongwoo bertanya dengan bodohnya dan bersiap beranjak dari posisi duduk nyamannya.

"Hyeongseob! Aku yakin dia pasti salah paham hari itu, kalau bukan karna Guanlin yang juga salah paham di saat yang sama aku tidak akan berfikir Hyeongseob akan salah paham,"

"Hubungi saja Hyeongseob sekarang,"

Sungguh, Jihoon ingin meninju hyungnya ini. Sangat menganggu dengan saran tidak berfaedah itu. Tentu saja Jihoon tahu itu tidak berfaedah karna dia sudah puluhan kali mencoba menghubungi salah satu teman dekatnya itu. Tak satu pun panggilannya terjawab. Semuanya masuk ke kotak suara.

"Kurasa tak akan ada yang salah paham," ucap Woojin pelan namun telinga Jihoon masih mampu menangkapnya.

"Susah sekali sih bicara deng.."

"Tak akan ada yang salah paham Jihoonie, karna itu memang perasaanku yang sebenarnya," Woojin menundukan kepalanya.

Jihoon dan Seungwoo sama-sama membuka mulut mereka lebar dan membulatkan mata mereka sempurna.

"Kau gila Park Woojin!"

Jihoon melangkah cepat tak peduli ia menabrak sebagian tubuh Woojin kasar. Ia hendak menuju kamarnya. Ingin rasanya segera membenamkan wajah di balik bantal melampiaskan emosinya yang tak bisa ia ungkap karna harus menjaga jari-jarinya yang berharga untuk tidak terluka akibat meninju dinding kamar.

"Tidur di kasurku saja, jangan sekamar dengan Woojin dulu," itu suara pria dengan nama keluarga Ong yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan Jihoon yang memanas.

Tanpa memberikan jawaban, Jihoon memutar tubuhnya dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar untuk 3 orang. Daniel yang mendapati Jihoon membanting diri di kasur kekasihnya mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Begitu pula Jisung yang kini sudah menepuk punggung Jihoon halus, menenangkan emosi anggotanya itu. Dia memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi insting keibuan yang ia miliki menuntunnya untuk menenangkan Jihoon.

Sejak hari itu, hubungan dua anak itu menjadi sedikit gelap. Keduanya jarang bicara. Lebih tepatnya Jihoon tidak ingin bicara dengan Woojin. Pikiran Jihoon dipenuhi rasa bersalah terhadap teman baiknya di agensi sebelah. Kalau tahu Woojin akan seperti ini, ia tidak akan maju membantu Woojin di awal terbentuknya grup ini. Kedekatan _Pink Sausage_ ini bermula dari rasa tanggung jawab Jihoon untuk membuat sahabat sekaligus kekasih temannya ini tidak tertekan selama terpisah dengan Hyeongseob. Jihoon merasa sangat bersalah membuat Woojin sampai memiliki pikiran menyukainya.

Dan kejadian pagi itu membuat Jihoon sungguh ingin lompat saja dari gedung 63.

Hari yang cerah itu di warnai riuhnya dormitory Wanna One seperti biasa. Minhyun yang sibuk membuat roti bersama Sungwoon sambil bertukar bercerita, Daehwi bermanja-manja ria dengan Jinyoung, Jisung yang sibuk membangunkan member lain, Ong yang sedang menceramahi Daniel karna sampah jellynya berhamburan. Semuanya normal, hingga bel pintu mereka berbunyi.

Semua membeku.

Manager mereka tak mungkin membunyikan bel, mereka tahu kode pintu dengan baik.

"Ada yang pesan makanan?" tanya Minhyun menatap serius satu-satu anggota yang ada. Ini masalah serius karna kalau sampai ada yang memesan makanan di saat ia sudah susah payah memanggang roti, ia akan menempelkan panggangan roti Seungwoon pada orang itu. Untungnya tak satu pun mengiyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku hyung, Hyeongseob. Woojin ada?"

Semua membeku lagi. Terutama Jihoon. Jihoon sungguh ingin membuka pintu itu dan memeluk temannya untuk meminta maaf. Yang dicari tidak bicara, namun tubuhnya segera bergerak menuju pintu

"Tidak usah buka pintunya Woojin, aku tidak akan bisa bicara kalau berhadapan langsung denganmu."

Mendengar itu Woojin melangkah menuju speaker penerima tamu.

"Ok, ini aku. Kenapa Seob?"

"Kau benar-benar suka Jihoon?"

Hening. Semua menanti jawaban Woojin, tak hanya Hyeongseob, tapi setelah jam berdetik beberapa kali ia tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

"Baiklah aku mengerti sekarang. Mulai hari ini aku akan melupakan semuanya. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

Woojin bergegas membuka pintu utama, berharap mampu menemukan Hyeongseob. Namun ia hanya melihat sebuah van hitam berlalu meninggalkan rumah sementaranya. Sisi lain dalam hatinya terasa sesak. Tapi bukankah dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan Jihoon? Bukankah berarti dia menyukai Jihoon? Lalu kenapa dia merasakan perih menghadapi kenyataan hubungannya dengan Hyeongseob berakhir?

•

Their Story

•

Dear readers,

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini~

Terima kasih juga buat semua reader yang sudah me- _riview_ , menambahkan story ini dalam _favorite or following stories_ kalian.

Karna udah hampir dua minggu _story_ ini ga ke update, jadi hari ini author _double update.  
_ Dan di _chapter_ ini author bikin full dari sisi kehidupan Woojin (dengan chinggu-nya Jihoon), sisi kehidupan Hyeongseob disimpan dulu ya~

Semoga ada yang suka.

 _Review jjuseyo~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamire:** seluruh cast yang kini sedang berada di bawah naugan agensinya masing-masing adalah milik Sang Pencipta. Author hanya pinjam nama~

 **Cast:** Park Jihoon, Park Woojin, Ahn Hyeongseob, Wanna One, tunas Yuehua, Jung Sewoon

 **Concept:** Author berusaha memperlihatkan dua sisi; sisi Seobie dan sisi Jinie

 **Note:** Ini bukan kisah nyata, hanya imajinasi dan sedikit bumbu perasaan author pada JinSeob couple.

•

Their Story

•

Matahari sedang berada di puncak kekuasaannya, menyinari puluhan kepala di atap salah satu gedung tinggi di Korea. Tak terpengaruh dengan teriknya matahari mereka dengan kuas rias tetap sibuk melukis wajah tampan di berbagai sudut, mereka dengan kamera tetap sibuk membidik pose terbaik dari beberapa pemuda di sebrangnya, sedangkan mereka yang dilukis dan dibidik terlihat begitu fokus meski temannya yang lain tengah bercanda gurau dengan kamera portable di tangan pemuda bermarga Kim.

Ketika waktu istirahat tiba mereka berkumpul dalam kelompok kecil. Sebagian berkumpul dengan jumlah tiga orang, sebagian dengan jumlah 4 orang. Woojin terlihat sesekali tertawa bersama Jinyoung di depan Jaehwan yang tengah mengabadikan kegiatan mereka. Entah sejak kapan Woojin menjadi begitu akrab dengan Jinyoung. Mungkin sejak hubungannya dengan Jihoon merengang akibat ia tak bisa mengontrol perasaannya pada sahabat baiknya itu. Jihoon sendiri ada di sudut lain sedang menari-nari imut bersama Daehwi di depan kamera lain. Begitu kamera itu dimatikan, Jihoon menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sebuah kotak besar, menunjukan rasa lelahnya dengan jelas. Daehwi masih saja asik menari-nari mencoba menghibur Jihoon karna dia tahu Jihoon tidak hanya lelah secara fisik. Hyungnya ini sedang banyak pikiran, apalagi sejak insiden berakhirnya hubungan cinta sahabatnya dengan teman akrabnya yang lain hyungnya ini terlihat sangat tertekan karna tak kunjung berhasil menghubungi pemuda dengan nama belakang Ahn. Tariannya terhenti seketika, membuat Jihoon tanpa sadar memasang wajah bingung.

"Huh? Euiwoongie! Euiwoongie!" Daehwi melambai sambil melompat-lompat melihat pemuda berseragam Hanlim melangkah cepat ke lokasi pengambilan gambar mereka.

"Ih Euiwoong sombong~"gerutu Daehwi karna lambaian tak dibalas dan Euiwoong justru melempar pandang ke segala penjuru sesaat sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

 **BUUK**

Suara hantaman keras membuat seluruh insan di lokasi itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Di sudut ruangan sudah ada pemandangan mengejutkan. Woojin tersungkur memegangi sudut bibirnya, sedangkan Euiwoong berdiri terengah tangannya mengepal kuat. Dia baru saja akan melayangkan tinjunya lagi kalau Daniel dan Seungwoo tidak menahannya. Jinyoung dan Jaehwan di sisi lain membantu Woojin berdiri. Euiwoong meronta hebat, tangannya semakin mengepal, masih berusaha meraih Woojin dengan tinjunya. Harus Daniel akui anak ini walaupun tubuhnya mungil kekuatannya cukup besar.

"Euiwoong sudah,"

"Euiwoong kau kenapa?" anggota kelompok itu berusaha keras menurunkan emosi pemuda kelahiran 2001 itu.

Jisung, sang ketua, sibuk berusaha mencegah staff atau manager mereka untuk tidak terlibat. Setidaknya, ia ingin mereka menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Cukup lama Jisung berjuang meyakinkan pengurus-pengurus itu agar membiarkan mereka sendiri. Baru akan beranjak menghampiri kerumunan yang masih riuh, matanya menangkap pintu satu-satunya yang ada terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda terbalut kemeja dan celana _jeans_ membawa kesan rapi dan tenang pada sosok itu. Melihat sosok pemuda yang ia kenal itu menghampiri, Jisung mengangkat jari telunjuk untuk menunjuk anggotanya yang masih berusaha menenangkan Euiwoong. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum sekilas setelah membungkuk memberikan salam padanya dan semua yang ada di situ, lalu berlari kecil ke sudut atap. Dengan tenang ia menggenggam kepalan tangan Euiwoong.

"Lee Euiwoong, sudah ya?"

Seperti disihir, amarah Euiwoong menguap begitu saja. Kakinya lemas hingga ia terjatuh di atas lututnya.

"Hyung~ kenapa Hyeongseob hyung? Hiks.. kenapa dia harus membuat Hyeongseob hyung hiks.." pemuda itu mengucap lirih dalam tangisnya.

Melihat ketegangan yang sudah mereda, para staff dan manager Wanna One pada akhirnya memilih turun ke lantai lain, meninggalkan pemuda-pemuda itu.

"Sudah.. sudah.. Jangan melampiaskannya pada Woojin ok? Bahkan jika ini kau membunuh Woojin, itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun yang sudah terjadi pada Hyeongseob, Ung tahu itu kan?"

"Hah? Seobie hyung kenapa memangnya?" celetuk Daehwi spontan menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam benak anggota lain.

"Sewoon Hyung... Seobie kenapa?" Jihoon ikut bertanya.

"Ayo kita kembali. Hyung lain pasti mengkhawatirkanmu kan?" Sewoon memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan membawa Euiwoong meninggalkan kesepuluh orang yang kebingungan.

•

Their Story

•

Dear readers,

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini~

Terima kasih juga buat semua reader yang sudah me- _riview_ , menambahkan story ini dalam _favorite or following stories_ kalian.

Karna udah hampir dua minggu _story_ ini ga ke update, jadi hari ini author _double update.  
_ Dan di _chapter_ 3 dan 4 ini author bikin full dari sisi kehidupan Woojin (dengan chinggu-nya Jihoon), sisi kehidupan Hyeongseob disimpan dulu ya~

Semoga ada yang suka.

 _Review jjuseyo~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamire:** seluruh cast yang kini sedang berada di bawah naugan agensinya masing-masing adalah milik Sang Pencipta. Author hanya pinjam nama~

 **Cast:** Ahn Hyeongseob, Park Woojin, Wanna One, tunas Yuehua, Sewoon

 **Concept:** Author berusaha memperlihatkan dua sisi; sisi Seobie dan sisi Jinie

 **Note:** Ini bukan kisah nyata, hanya imajinasi dan sedikit bumbu perasaan author pada JinSeob couple.

•

Their Story

•

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya,"

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya,"

Kedua insan muda itu berulang kali membungkuk hormat menyampaikan sejuta terima kasih pada setiap orang yang ada di ruangan serba putih itu. Mulai dari yang memegang kamera hingga yang lalu-lalang dengan tumpukan kertas. Keduanya menghela nafas lega karena pengambilan gambar untuk majalah edisi bulan depan sudah berakhir.

"Nuna, ini pakaiannya," salah satu dari mereka menyerahkan satu set pakaian yang sebelumnya ia kenakan kepada seorang wanita di balik deretan pakaian lain.

"Terima kasih Euiwoong,"

Setelah tersenyum manis, Euiwoong menoleh ke sisi lain untuk menemukan rekan kerja yang lebih tua darinya. Alisnya bertaut menyadari sosok yang ia cari itu merapatkan telapak tangannya pada bibirnya sebelum meneguk air mineral di tangannya. Euiwoong tidak bodoh. Ia tahu hyungnya sedang mengkonsumsi sesuatu. Tapi apa? Ia tidak mampu bertanya meski rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi. Karna pemuda itu sudah menghilang ditarik oleh manager mereka yang lain.

Sejak beberapa bulan lalu hyung bermarga Ahn itu memiliki manager sendiri karna jadwalnya yang semakin hari semakin padat, lebih tepatnya beberapa hari sejak Jung Jung membawanya ke statiun televisi. Untuk kejadian itu, tidak satu pun _trainee_ Yuehua berani buka suara di sekeliling Hyeongseob. Sekedar bertanya 'ada apa?' pun tidak. Bukan karna mereka tidak mau tahu, tapi justru karna mereka terlalu tahu. Terlalu tahu bahwa hanya satu hal yang mampu membuat seorang Ahn Hyeongseob mengalirkan air mata bisu malam itu. Ya, hanya orang itu yang bisa, Park Woojin.

* * *

Di sudut lain Seoul, Hyeongseob sudah kembali disibukan oleh kegiatan lain. Kali ini dengan lebih banyak rekan kerja. Beberapa terlihat sebaya dengannya, beberapa ia tahu jelas merupakan seniornya. Mengakhiri sesi menyapa dan penjelasan dari para staff, Hyeongseob menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kecil di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sepi. Sesekali pemuda itu terlihat menggelengkan kepala keras sebelum akhirnya mengaduk isi ransel hitamnya hanya untuk dikecewakan dengan botol plastik kecil yang kosong. Dia buru-buru menenggelamkan botol itu kebagian terdalam begitu mendengar langkah kaki menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria yang baru saja dating begitu mendapati Hyeongseob yang kebingunagn dengan wajah sedikit pucat

"Hmmm," Hyeongseob mengigit bibirnya ragu, "obatku hilang hyung," ia menatap lirih managernya.

"Lagi?! Sudah berapa botol yang kau hilangkan huh?"

"Maafkan aku, carikan lagi ya hyung ya," ia memasang wajah memohonnya. Sesuatu yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan staff agensinya.

"Nanti kucarikan, tapi kali ini hyung yang simpan obatnya,"

Hyeongseob menggeleng cepat, " aku janji tidak akan menghilangkannya lagi,"

"Hyeongseob-ssi, kita sudah akan mulai," seorang pria lain berdiri di ambang pintu menanti pemuda yang dipanggilnya.

"Pokoknya nanti berikan padaku ya hyung," ujar Hyeongseob yang sudah kembali ceria sambil melangkah riang.

* * *

Bulan telah menggantikan matahari ketika sesosok pemuda bergerak gelisah di ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam namun wajahnya berkerut. Tubuhnya terus berganti arah menghadap dan membelakangi dinding. Terus berulang seiring jarum hitam yang bergerak, sesekali nama Woojin sayup terdengar di kamar dengan dua ranjang bertingkat itu membuat penghuni lain menatap resah pada sumber suara. Seketika pemuda itu duduk berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. Tak sampai menit berganti ia sudah beranjak dari tempatnya, meraih botol kecil dari tasnya dan melangkah keluar. Tanpa sadar bahwa ada sosok lain yang mengikutinya.

"Obat apa itu Seob hyung?" tanya sosok mungil yang bersandar pada mesin pendingin.

Raut wajah Hyeongseob sesaat menampakan rasa terkejut. Tangannya dengan cepat memasukan botol kecil miliknya ke dalam saku celana.

"Bukan apa-apa Ung. Kau belum tidur? Besok kau masuk sekolah kan?" Hyeongseob melangkah, mencobai mendahului Euiwoong masuk ke kamar mereka. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh tangan Euiwoong yang menahan lengannya dan dengan cepat meraih botol dalam saku celananya. Ia mulai mengigit bibir bawahnya khawatir mendapati obatnya ada di tangan sang ketua, ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi tidak menyenangkan dari wajah imut itu.

"Sejak kapan kau mengkonsumsinya hyung?"

Euiwoong tidak bertanya kenapa obat anti depresan itu dikonsumsi oleh hyungnya karna itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang jawabannya sudah pasti karna Hyeongseob mengalami depresi. Hyeongseob adalah tipikal orang yang membenci obat, dia hanya meneguk racun-racun itu kalau terpaksa. Setidaknya itulah Hyeongseob yang ia kenal.

"Entahlah aku lupa," Hyeongseob mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum berusaha meraih obat di tangan Euiwoong.

"Berhenti hyung… kau sudah banyak mengkonsumsi ini," Euiwoong mengatakan itu pada Hyeongseob bukan tanpa alasan. Ia sudah berulangkali mendapatkan Hyeongseob meneguk sesuatu namun waktu selalu menghalanginya mengetahui benda yang terus masuk ke dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

Hyeongseob diam tak memberi respon. Ia tidak bisa mengiyakan permintaan Euiwoong begitu saja. Hyeongseob tahu jelas obat itu tidak baik dikonsumsi terus-menerus. Tapi di sisi lain dia butuh obat itu. Obat itu setidaknya menurunkan kegelisahannya dan menghilangkan bayangan laki-laki itu. Menjauhkannya dari rasa perih di dalam batinnya.

"Woojin hyung hah?" tanya Euiwoong membuat Hyeongseob mengankat kepalanya bingung karna tiada hujan atau angina Euiwoong membawa nama itu ke telinganya, "Yang membuatmu depresi hingga menyentuh obat ini… Woojin hyung kan?"

Masih diam Hyeongseob tak bergeming.

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti dari ini dan sesuatu terjadi padamu, hyung itu tak akan pernah kumaafkan seumur hidupku. Berhentilah memikirkannya hyung, dia bahkan tak memikirkanmu selama ini," Euiwoong melempar kasar botol itu ke dalam tempat sampah tak jauh dari mereka sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar, meninggalkan Hyeongseob dan butiran air matanya. Menciptakan suasana canggung di asrama itu.

* * *

Siang setelah Euiwoong menemukan fakta mengerikan, setidaknya menurutnya itu mengerikan, keduanya kembali dalam aktivitas masing-masing. Hyeongseob di dalam asrama dengan waktu istirahatnya, Euiwoong pergi menghadiri pelajaran di sekolahnya.

Masih lengkap dengan jas dan dasi ciri khas Hanlim, Euiwoong menyantap _hamburger_ nya dengan kesal di sebuah rumah makan cepat saji. Di hadapannya pemuda dengan kemeja santai dan celana _jeans_ biru menatapinya dengan seksama.

"Ada apa Ung?" pertanyaan itu begitu tenang, membuat seluruh amarah Euiwoong menguap ke udara.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung,"

"Bertengkar dengan Haknyeon?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu?"

Sungguh orang di hadapannya ini begitu tenang, bahkan rasa khawatirnya saja berbeda dengan rasa khawatir kekasihnya yang menuntut dengan penuh kecemasan dalam setiap kalimat. Yang ini setiap kata tak menggambarkan kecemasan, namun cukup bagi lawan bicaranya untuk tahu ada rasa khawatir di balik ketenangan itu. Dan entah bagaimana itu selalu berhasil membuat Euiwoong menumpahkan segala isi hati dan pikirannya pada orang ini. Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu memang sudah sering jadi tempatnya menumpahkan segala jenis emosi yang ia miliki. Seperti sekarang. Pada akhirnya Euiwoong pun membuka kekhawatirnya akan anggota tim yang sangat ia sayangi bagai kakaknya sendiri, setelah orang di hadapannya ini tentunya.

 **Metamong Jeongjae Moreulnom~**

Dering ponsel di dalam jas Euiwoong menghentikan sesi berceritanya. Jemarinya segera bergerak meraih saku di bagian dalam jasnya, menampilkan ponsel hitam elegan dengan layar menyala. Di sana nama salah satu anggotanya tertera jelas, JUSTIN. Bukan hal yang biasa bagi nama itu untuk muncul di ponselnya. Ia menekuk wajahnya bingung.

"Siapa?"

"Justin, aku angkat dulu ya hyung," Euiwoong mengusap layar ponselnya membuat suara Justin di sebrang sana menyapa telinganya. Suara itu bergetar. Takut mungkin. Berulang kali nama Hyeongseob disebut namun kalimat Justin tak kunjung selesai. Euiwoong mulai dilanda kepanikan mendengar isak tangis Justin.

"Stin bicara yang jelas! Ada apa dengan Seob hyung? Stin!"

"Ung, ke rumah sakit dekat dorm sekarang, Hyeongseob…" ini bukan suara Justin. Ini hyungnya yang lain. Jung Jung sepertinya, "kritis."

Mata Euiwoong membulat sempurna, genangan air mulai mengisi kelopak mata itu. Tubuhnya dengan sendirinya berdiri. Nyaris melupakan orang di hadapannya.

"Kenapa Ung? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sewoon hyung, Hyeongseob hyung… kritis," ia menahan air matanya mati-matian. Tak ingin sebutir pun jatuh di depan umum.

Mengerti keadaan Euiwoong, Sewoon segera meraih tangannya membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya, mobil orang tuanya mungkin lebih tepat, dan memacu mobil itu cepat namun tenang. Sewoon mungkin terlihat seperti pemuda yang lamban berpikir. Tapi kembali lagi pada pepatah _don't judge the book by it's cover_. Sewoon ini punya tingkat kepekaan yang cukup tinggi, hanya saja pribadinya yang tenang membuat pemuda dengan nama belakang Jung ini bereaksi berbeda dari orang pada umumnya. Dan itu adalah salah satu kharismanya. Salah satu alasan hubungannya dengan makhluk 4D, Kim Jaehwan, bisa bertahan dengan baik meski mereka terpisah jadwal menyebalkan.

Sesampainya di sana Euiwoong membeku mendapati Hyeongseob terbaring lemah dengan beberapa alat medis di dalam ruang khusus. Tak ada wajah Hyeongseob si ceria seperti di sana. Yang ada hanya pemuda bewajah pucat pasi. Suara isakan Justin menggema di ruangan itu. Sejauh matanya memandang yang ada hanya anggotanya yang terlihat panik dan khawatir dan seorang dokter terlihat sedang berbincang dengan manager mereka. Sepeninggalan dokter itu, sang manager menghampiri pemuda-pemuda khawatir tersebut.

"Hyeongseob overdosis obat penenang. Masih belum tau kapan dia akan sadar. Hyung akan menghubungi orang tuanya dulu. Tunggulah sebentar kalau kalian ingin kembali,"

Tangisan Justin kembali meledak. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sebagai anggota termuda di tim dan malah menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan Hyeongseob tidak sadarkan diri di asrama mereka dengan beberapa butir obat yang tersebar di lantai, ini pasti berat baginya. Berdasarkan informasi, Justin jugalah yang berlari ke rumah sakit dengan Hyeongseob di punggungnya.

Euiwoong tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun meski telinganya terus dipaksa mendengar berbagai jenis informasi mengenai Hyeongseob. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah hyung kesayangannya yang masih terpejam di sana. Perlahan bayangan Hyeongseob yang selalu gembira dalam kepalanya memudar, tergantikan dengan Hyeongseob yang menangis seorang diri di dalam kamar mandi, Hyeongseob yang tidur dengan air mata, Hyeongseob yang selalu gelisah dalam malamnya. Bayangan menyakitkan itu membangun kembali amarahnya. Amarah pada satu-satunya orang yang menyebabkan semua ini. Orang yang dengan seenaknya membawa Hyeongseob pada kebahagian lalu menjatuhkannya ke dalam keterpurukan. Dengan terbutakan amarah, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Tanpa di sadari oleh anggota lain, ia melangkah pergi.

"Ayo kalian kembali dulu, biar manager lain yang menjaga Hyeongseob. Sewoon terima kasih ya sudah mengantar Ung. Loh? Ung kemana?" tanya sang manager yang tak mendapati ketua tim itu.

"Biar aku saja yang mencarinya hyung," Sewoon membungkuk sopan sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka.

Tidak perlu dicari sebenarnya, Sewoon sudah yakin dimana adik kesekiannya itu berada. Dengan keadaan seperti ini dan emosinya yang tidak stabil, hanya satu tempat yang mungkin ia datangi. Tempat dimana orang itu berada. Tempat dimana Park Woojin berada.

•

Their Story

•

Dear readers,

HamzziHwanggu sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang 1114 orangudah baca 27 _review ,_ 35 _follower,_ 23 yang nge- _favorite_ cerita ini. Terima kasih atas masukan-masukan kalian. Semoga chapter ini menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian di chapter 4.

Kelanjutan hidup Hyeongseob akan angst atau akan bagaimana, tunggu di chapter berikutnya ya~

Xie Xie


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamire:** seluruh cast yang kini sedang berada di bawah naugan agensinya masing-masing adalah milik Sang Pencipta. Author hanya pinjam nama~

 **Cast:** Ahn Hyeongseob, Park Woojin, Wanna One, tunas Yuehua, Eunki, Haknyeon

 **Concept:** Author berusaha memperlihatkan dua sisi; sisi Seobie dan sisi Jinie

 **Note:** Ini bukan kisah nyata, hanya imajinasi dan sedikit bumbu perasaan author pada JinSeob couple.

•

Their Story

•

Meski bulan sudah menerangi dunia, salah satu ruangan milik YMC entertainment masih menebarkan tanda kehidupan. Lain dari biasanya, kali ini bukan alunan musik dan derap langkah koregrafi, namun isakan tangislah yang sayup terdengar dibalik pintu kaca itu. Terlihat Jinyoung mendekap erat sumber suara yang terkulai lemas di lantai, berusaha menenangkan anggota kedua termuda mereka bersama beberapa anggota lain yang terlihat menepuk-nepuk punggung dalam dekapan Jinyoung.

"Daehwi-ya, sudah jangan menangis."

"Hyeongseob pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Jisung dan Seungwoo lembut berharap mampu menenangkan Daehwi.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Daehwi menitikan air mata begitu selesai membaca berita yang menjadi sorotan berbagai portal berita Korea. Nama salah satu hyung kesayangannya menghiasi setiap portal yang ada, dengan kabar sedih mengikuti nama Hyeongseob. Jihoon di sudut lain ruangan tengah berada dalam kuncian Daniel dan Guanlin karna berulang kali pemeluk nama keluarga Park itu melayangkan tinjunya pada dinding putih, menodai dinding bisu dengan warna merah khas darah.

 **BLAM**

Suara pintu yang dipaksa menutup membuat seisi ruangan menoleh pada sosok yang menghilang sepanjang sore. Daehwi segera menghentikan tangisannya, berlari menghampiri hyung yang pergi bersama sang kekasih sejak kejadian siang tadi.

"Jaehwan hyung bertemu Seob hyung? Seob hyung kenapa hyung? Seob baik-baik saja kan? Berita-berita itu bohongkan?"

Jaehwan memeluk tubuh mungil Daehwi, mengusap rambutnya sesaat lalu berucap pelan, "semua berita itu benar Daehwi-ya."

Tangisan Daehwi kembali pecah, membuat Jinyoung beranjak untuk kembali memberikan bahunya sebagai tumpahan air mata Daehwi, memberi kesempatan pada Jaehwan untuk bicara dengan yang lain.

"Kau ke rumah sakit Jaehwanie?" tanya Minhyun menyambut Jaehwan duduk di sisinya dan dijawab dengan anggukan lembut.

"Benar dia koma karna overdosis obat anti depresan?" tanya Seungwoon cepat.

"Iya. Sekarang mereka hanya bisa menunggu dia bangun saja, meski tidak pasti kapan."

"Setahuku Hyeongseob bukan tipe yang suka bergantung pada obat. Aku tidak pernah lihat dia mengkonsumsi obat meski dia sakit sekalipun," timpal Jisung serius.

"Dari cerita Sewoon, sejak konser akhir program Hyeongseob sudah diam-diam mulai mengkonsumsi obat. Baru tadi manager mereka menyadari kalau Hyeongseob sudah menghabiskan berbotol-botol lebih banyak sejak..."

Jaehwan terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ekor matanya melirik satu dari mereka yang tengah mengigiti jempol penuh kekhawatiran.

"Salahku. Semua salahku," lirih Jihoon memecah keheningan dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan jemari yang mengepal keras.

"Hyung berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, ini bukan salahmu," sahut Guanlin yang berusaha membuka kepalan tangan Jihoon.

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam setengah jam terakhir Guanlin mendengar kalimat yang sama dari Jihoon. Jihoon terus menerus menyalahkan diri. Sepertinya yang ada di benak Jihoon hanyalah Hyeongseob mengalami semua ini karna dirinya. Karna ia menghancurkan hubungan kedua sahabatnya. Jihoon selalu merasa bersalah sejak Woojin mengakui perasaan sukanya. Salah. Menurut Jihoon itu salah besar. Tidak seharusnya Woojin menyukainya seperti itu, Woojin sudah punya kekasih. Dan kekasih itu juga sahabatnya. Rasa bersalah semakin melekat akibat Jihoon cukup mengenal Hyeongseob. Cukup untuk tahu akan sesakit apa seorang Ahn Hyeongseob mengalami hal itu. Tapi tidak cukup untuk mengetahui hal seburuk ini akan terjadi.

* * *

Saat matahari baru saja terbit, dimana kebanyakan orang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya, 11 pemuda tampan sudah terduduk rapi dalam sebuah ruang berlayar putih. Satu per satu dari mereka secara bergantian masuk dalam jangkauan kamera dan dengan sepenuh hati menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar. Sementara anggota tertua duduk di depan kamera, sepuluh orang lain menanti di balik kamera dan staff yang ada. Daniel di ujung barisan sedang menari-nari dengan Daehwi, yang sudah bersembunyi di balik topeng ceria, merekam setiap geraknya. Minhyun tengah memperhatikan pertanyaan yanh dilontarkan, Jaehwan dan Jinyoung terlihat memejamkan mata, lelah karna harus terjaga sepanjang malam menenangkan Daehwi. Woojin di antara Jinyoung dan Jaehwan menatap ke arah Jisung. Namun matanya tak memancarkan ekspresi apa pun. Hanya sebuah tatapan kosong. Sesekali Seungwoo yang tak jauh darinya menangkap Woojin memejamkan mata sesaat sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. Ciri khas Woojin untuk menenangkan diri.

Hal itu tidak berlangsung di waktu pagi saja. Sepanjang wawancara, pemotretan album baru, ditambah proses rekaman sekaligus pengambilan gambar brand seragam ternama, pemegang julukan sparrow itu kerap kehilangan fokusnya. Berulang kali staff yang ada mengulang pertanyaan untuk Woojin, berulang kali Woojin berbisik pada Jinyoung untuk mengulang penjelasan, berulang kali Seungwoo mendapati Woojin melamun kebingungan. Seolah Woojin kehilangan jiwanya. Dan pemandangan itu semakin sering terlihat di hari berikutnya. Semakin hari, Woojin semakin kehilangan konsentrasinya. Di balik layar kamera, Woojin hanyalah raga tanpa jiwa. Makanan yang menjadi bagiannya pun hanya berakhir tak tersentuh. Untuk menyebrang jalan saja, ia harus dituntun. Karna kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kejadian di suatu sore terulang lagi. Kejadian dimana Woojin terdiam di tengah jalan besar dengan lampu penyebrangan yang sudah menyala merah dan hampir saja tertabrak kendaraan yang lalu-lalang. Kalau bukan karna Daniel yang dengan nekat kembali ke tengah dan membawa Woojin ke tepi, Woojin mungkin saja sudah berakhir di rumah sakit. Jisung menugaskan para anggota untuk tetap bersama Woojin secara bergantian untuk mencegah hal buruk menimpa ahli dance mereka. Terakhir kali mereka meninggalkan Woojin sendiri, anak itu tergelincir dari tangga. Dia pasti sudah cedera otak kalau tangga di gedung itu tidak dilengkapi pagar plastik. Park Woojin yang ceria dan kelebihan energi kini sudah bagaikan mayat hidup.

* * *

Asrama 11 pemuda pilihan warga Korea malam itu lebih hening dari hari-hari lain. Begitu kembali dari ruang latihan, setiap member langsung menuju kamar masing-masing tanpa bicara. Rasa lelah menguasai mereka. Dalam benak mereka hanya ada pikiran untuk istirahat. Tak lama, lampu kembali padam, menandakan penghuni yang ada sudah memasuki alam mimpi.

Di tengah gelapnya rumah itu, Seungwoo yang baru saja pulang dari jadwalnya bersama Daniel, keluar dari kamar aslinya setelah memastikan kekasih berbadan besarnya beristirahat. Ia melangkah memasuki kamar terbesar, berniat merebahkan diri di ranjang milik Jihoon. Sejak hari dimana Jihoon mendapat pengakuan tak masuk akal dari Woojin, Seungwoo menempati ranjang Jihoon untuk mencegah terciptanya kecanggungan atau pertikaian lain duo Park itu.

Baru saja akan menginjakan kakinya di tangga penghubung ranjang bertingkat, telinganya menangkap sebuah isakan kecil. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk naik dan memilih berdiam diri memastikan asal suara yang tak ia sangka berasal dari ranjang di bawah Jaehwan. Ranjang milik seorang pemuda busan bernama Park Woojin. Woojin dan tangisan adalah pasangan kata yang sangat berlawanan. Jangankan mendengar isakan, melihat sebutir air mata turun dari mata tajam Woojin saja sudah merupakan hal langka. Perlahan ia mendekat pada tubuh berbalut kaus dan celana pendek hitam yang memunggunginya.

"Woojinah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Seungwoo membalikan tubuh itu hanya untuk terkejut mendapati air mata yang deras mengalir membasahi pipi Woojin. Woojin menghiraukan pertanyaan Seungwoo. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya dan mengubah posisi tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Sakit hyung. Di sini sakit sekali," jemari panjang Woojin menggenggam erat kaus hitam yang membalut dada bidaknya, "aku.. tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku,"

Seungwoo menatap wajah Woojin yang masih memendam sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali mengatakan kau menyukai Jihoon? Kemana Park Woojin yang menyukai Hyeongseob hm?"

Masih dengan tatapan lembut Seungwoo melontarkan pertanyaan yang mengusiknya selama ini.

Dia sungguh heran kenapa selama ini Woojin selalu bersikeras bahwa ia menyukai Jihoon dan selalu menghindari pembicaraan tentang Hyeongseob. Terkesan memaksakan diri dengan perasaannya pada Jihoon. Karna faktanya, setiap malam tiba, anak ini selalu mengucapkan nama Hyeongseob dalam tidurnya.

Woojin diam seribu bahasa. Kenapa semua anggotanya meragukan pengakuannya pada Jihoon? Bukankah memang benar ia menyukai Jihoon? Yang melindunginya selama ini kan Jihoon. Yang pertama mengulurkan tangan untuk bersahabat dalam tim ini juga Jihoon. Yang selalu di sampingnya hanya Jihoon. Ia merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Jihoon. Nyaman bergantung pada Jihoon. Nyaman bergurau dengan Jihoon. Jika ia merasa nyaman, bukankah ini sama saja dengan menyukai Jihoon?

"Woojinah, kau tidak akan menangis seperti ini kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Jihoon lebih dari Hyeongseob. Lihat baik-baik sekelilingmu. Siapa yang sebenarnya kau sukai? Sebagai kekasih atau sebagai teman," Seungwoo menggenggam erat tangan Woojin menyalurkan kekuatannya, "Sekarang tidurlah, jadwal kita cukup padat besok,"

Usapan lembut mendarat pada surai Woojin sebelum hyungnya beranjak pergi memberinya ruang untuk sendiri.

Hari sudah berganti walau bulan masih bersinar. Merasakan belum ada anggotanya yang terbangun, Woojin beranjak menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar. Ia menatap matanya yang mulai membengkak dalam-dalam. Mencari jawaban kenapa air matanya keluar malam ini, kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur, kenapa ia merasa sesak mendengar keadaan Hyeongseob yang sudah bukan kekasihnya lagi. Woojin memejamkan matanya erat merasakan dadanya yang semakin sesak begitu mengingat Hyeongseob, berharap rasa sesak itu hilang. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Rasa sesak itu memburuk, mendorong air mata kembali membahasi pipinya karna begitu matanya terpejam lagi, seperti ratusan hari yang Woojin lewati, wajah Hyeongseob lah yang muncul.

"Woojin? Masih lama? Aku juga ingin mandi,"

"Uh uh.. Min.. Minhyun hyung, aku baru masuk hyung," jawab Woojin setengah terkejut dengan sapaan Minhyun di luar sana.

Dengan cepat ia membersihkan diri di bawah shower lalu keluar dari kamar mandi yang sangat rapi dengan rambut setengah basah dan hanya berbalut celana pendek hitamnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mendudukan diri di lantai, membuka kopernya dan terdiam. Dadanya kembali sesak mendapati dua kaus serupanya di antara pakaiannya yang lain. Kedua kaus itu mungkin terlihat berbeda jika hanya melihat warnanya. Satu hitam satu putih. Namun jika dibebaskan dari lipatan, kedua kaus itu memiliki design yang sama persis. Dulu, menjelang konser Woojin sengaja membeli sepasang kaus untuknya dan... Hyeongseob. Sayang perhatiannya teralihkan pada konser itu sendiri dan _Pink Sausage_ -nya, hingga iya lupa menyerahkan pada Hyeongseob, dan berakhir menggunakan keduanya sendiri. Ia ingat Hyeongseob menghubunginya suatu hari dengan protes panjang lebar karna Woojin memakai kaus yang serupa seorang diri. Hari itu Hyeongseob menuntut dengan semangat agar Woojin memberikan satu untuknya, tidak peduli itu sudah dipakai atau belum. Menurut Woojin ketika Hyeongseob menuntut, itu sangat menggemaskan. Mengingat itu semua membuat Woojin kembali memejamkan mata berusaha menahan air matanya.

* * *

Angin sejuk yang tidak asing menyapa indra Jisung dan anggotanya, menguak kerinduan akan perjuangan mereka untuk menjadi diri mereka yang sekarang. Tidak satu pun dari mereka menyangka bahwa jadwal hari ini dilakukan di desa Inggris. Tempat mereka berjuang bersama 90 trainee lainnya. Gedung latihan, asrama, semuanya masih sama dengan yang mereka lihat dulu. Memancing memori-memori indah mereka.

"Aku dan Sam sering duduk di bangku ini," Daehwi menunjuk salah satu kursi taman dan tersenyum bahagia mengingat kenangannya.

"Kau ingat menyatakan perasaanmu di sana?" tunjuk Seungwoo ke arah tangga gedung utama, matanya berbinar bahagia, bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Eoh, lalu setelah itu kita pergi makan ramyun di kedai dekat pintu masuk, lalu kita tertangkap penggemar,"

"Dan kau berkata pada mereka kau adalah orang yang mirip Kang Daniel. Hahaha," Seungwoo dan Daniel tertawa lepas berdampingan.

"Dulu aku hanya memilikimu, kemana pun selalu bersamamu,"

"Sekarang hyung sudah ada Guanlin kan?"

"Karna kau sudah dengan Daehwi. Kita ini lucu ya, dulu lekat bagai perangko dan amplop, tapi berakhir sendiri-sendiri,"

"Karna dulu, tidak satu pun dari kita berani mengungkapkan perasaan kita hyung."

"Tapi itu lebih baik. Jika kita menjalin hubungan, mungkin sekarang kita tidak sebahagia ini, Bae Jinyoung,"

"Kau benar Jihoon hyung,"

Mereka semua sibuk dengan dunia mereka. Beberapa tersenyum manis, beberapa tersenyum pahit. Tapi pemuda di dalam gedung utama sama sekali tak menunjukan secercah senyum. Ia hanya berdiri menatap lirih ruang latihan berdinding cermin, memegangi dadanya erat. Di situ, di tempat ia berpijak, adalah tempat dimana seorang Ahn Hyeongseob berbulan-bulan lalu berusaha keras mengikuti arahannya. Tubuh putih mulus dengan bulir keringat menghiasi wajah idaman banyak trainee, bagaikan nyata di depan mata Woojin. Mata yang mengecil tanda bingung, tangan yang lembut dalam genggaman jemari tan Woojin. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata, membuat Woojin kembali merasa sesak. Tak lama, Woojin beranjak dari ruang itu, menatap sebuah ruang kecil. Dan sosok Hyeongseob kembali muncul. Kali ini tidak sendiri, namun sosoknya pun terlihat di sana, tengah menatap penuh kasih kayang pada Hyeongseob yang sedang bicara dengan kamera kecil.

"Woojinah, ayo kumpul. Manager hyung akan memberi pengumuman."

Tepukan Jisung di bahunya membuyarkan bayang-bayang Woojin. Memaksanya kembali pada kenyataan bahwa semua itu hanyalah masa lalunya.

"Sore ini kalian akan mendapatkan waktu bebas, tapi kalian diminta untuk tetap di Seoul, jadi aku akan mengantar kalian kemana pun," jelas sang manager membuat semua anggota melonjak gembira. Sebenarnya, tidak semua.

"Katakan padaku sekarang tempat yang ingin kalian kunjungi, supaya kita bisa langsung pergi."

"Aku ingin kembali ke agensiku saja," ucap Guanlin cepat.

"Aku ikut Guanlin! Bolehkan lin? Aku ingin bertemu Seonho?" Daehwi dengan semangat merangkul lengan Guanlin.

"Aku ingin ke cafe kucing,"

"Aku ingin ke rumah sakit dekat asrama Yuehua."

Kalimat itu membekukan semua orang yang mendengar. Bukan karna kalimatnya, tapi karna yang mengucapkannya justru orang yang paling dibenci oleh trainee Yuehua saat ini.

"Kau yakin Woojin?" tanya sang manager memastikan. Ia tidak mau anak asuhnya jadi korban amarah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau mau apa sih hyung? Dia kan sudah bukan siapa-siapa untukmu. Yang kau sukai kan Jihoon hyung," ucap Guanlin sarkas.

Dia akhir-akhir ini benci sekali dengan hyungnya ini. Mungkin karna Woojin terus-terusan mengklaim kekasihnya sebagai orang yang dia sukai. Jihoon yang berdiri di belakang Guanlin mencengram lengan kemeja sang kekasih, menuntutnya untuk berhenti mengungkit hal itu. Harus Jihoon akui Guanlin ini meski terlihat tenang, jika emosinya meluap mulutnya bisa menjadi setajam pisau tidak peduli usia maupun status. Jihoon mati-matian menenangkan Guanlin waktu ia mendengar apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

* * *

Matahari bersiap pergi ketika 5 remaja berkumpul di ruang serba putih mengitari satu pemuda dengan beberapa alat medis pada tubuhnya. Pemuda dengan seragam sekolah berdasi merah menggenggam erat jemari hangat yang terkulai lemah di ranjang dengan pemuda berseragam serupa merangkul bahunya lembut.

"Seob hyung, kau akan bangun kan?"

"Dia pasti bangun Ungie, Hyeongseob adalah orang yang kuat. Dia pasti cepat bangun," ucap pemuda yang merangkulnya lembut yang lalu mengecup puncak kepala Euiwoong, berharap memberikan kenyamanan.

Yang lain hanya diam memandangi mata Hyeongseob yang tertutup, bibir yang pucat pasi. Diam hingga pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakan pemuda lain dengan tubuh ramping dan wajah cantik. Pemuda itu menghampiri pemuda menjulang di sebrang ruangan, mendekapnya sesaat lalu membisikan sesuatu. Detik berikutnya kedua pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dan dihadapkan pada 11 pemuda lain tak jauh dari tempat Hyeongseob terbaring.

"Jung Jung hyung, kami mau menjenguk Hyeongseob hyung," Daehwi maju dari antara kelompok itu sedikit menengadah untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya bukan hal yang tepat untuk masuk," Jung Jung bicara dengan sangat hati-hati, "Ung hanya akan mengamuk lagi kalau dia melihatmu... Woojin," tatapan tajam Jung Jung mengarah langsung kepada Woojin yang berdiri paling belakang dengan Seungwoo. Woojin hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Jung Jung atau mantan rekan satu timnya.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang masuk boleh? Hyung please," air mata sudah menggenangi mata indah Daehwi.

Jung Jung terlihat berpikir. Euiwoong tidak bodoh, ia pasti tahu ada Woojin kalau Daehwi masuk. Jujur saja emosi Euiwoong sangat mudah berubah jika menyangkut Hyeongseob, jadi kemungkin Euiwoong akan meninju Woojin lagi sangatlah besar. Dan sangat sulit menenangkan emosi Euiwoong.

"Biarkan saja mereka masuk hyung, biar dia tahu apa yang sudah dia perbuat pada Seob hyung," pecah seorang pemuda dengan dasi merah yang membawa Euiwoong dalam rangkulannya.

Sungguh di luar dugaan Jung Jung, Euiwoong kini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, tak bergeming, dengan kekasihnya di sisinya, menatap tajam kelompok itu. Pandangannya seakan tak rela mereka menemui hyung kesayangannya, namun kekasihnya terus mengusap lengannya sangat lembut tanda penerus keluarga Jo itu memintanya untuk tenang.

Baru saja masuk ke dalam, Daehwi, Jihoon, dan beberapa anggota lain sudah mulai berlinang air mata.

"Maafkan aku Hyeongseob-ah, cepatlah bangun," lirih Jihoon menggenggam lengan sahabatnya. Guanlin menatap pemandangan itu sendu dari balik punggung Jihoon.

Daehwi sudah meringsuk pada ranjang Hyeongseob, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tubuh berbahu cukup lebar dan menangis hebat. Tentu saja dengan Jinyoung di belakangnya yang terus menepuk lembut punggung mungil Daehwi. Woojin membatu tak jauh dari sana. Mata hitamnya bergerak ke sembarang arah, giginya mulai mengigiti kuku ibu jarinya. Semua itu adalah hal yang ia lakukan ketika ia merasa khawatir, bersalah atau panik. Ketika akhirnya matanya mampu berhenti dan fokus pada satu titik, ia menangkap wajah pucat Hyeongseob dengan tubuh yang terkulai lemah dikelilingi oleh anggotanya.

Seketika pemandangan tubuh lemah Hyeongseob berganti dengan pemandangan Hyeongseob menari _Pick Me_ dengan ceria, Hyeongseob terjatuh memasuki kelasnya, Hyeongseob melambai bahagia pada kamera, Hyeongseob menggenggam erat jemarinya, Hyeongseob memeluknya ketika ia mendapat peringkat satu, Hyeongseob dengan imut memeberi tanda hati besar di panggung, Hyeongseob mengerucut lucu ketika ia tidak dibangunkan waktu menunggui Woojin di rumah sakit, Hyeongseob yang tersenyum sangat bahagia ketika Woojin terpilih masuk dalam tim ini, Hyeongseob yang dengan semangat membicarakannya di salah satu siaran internet. Semua hal gembira yang dilakukan Hyeongseob melintas di hadapannya. Namun, semakin lama semua itu memudar, memutih, dan selanjutnya Woojin hanya mampu mendengar suara Seungwoo, atau Minhyun, memanggilnya sekali, dua kali, dan suara itu menghilang.

•

Their Story

•

Rurulala readers,

Big Big thanks buat yang ngasih review dan juga baca ceritaku. Maaf ya yang ini updatenya lama, author disibukan dengan kehadiran girlgroup favorite author, AOA di Indonesia tanggal 9 kemarin. Setelah _fansign_ AOA mood author terlalu indah karna terlalu bahagia bisa ngobrol sama bias~ Jadilah pas mau lanjutin FF ini tapi ga dapet _feel_ nya. T.T

Sehubung Woojin dkk baru aja _comeback_ dengan MV super sedih, bikin author nangis, author akhirnya melanjutkan FF ini. dan sebagai ganti update yang lama, HamzziHwanggu akan double update minggu ini. Jadi di weekend ini akan ku update chapter selanjutnya. Plus, aku mungkin aku akan buat satu FF serupa tapi nampilin sisi PanWink. Hahaha, padahal yang Jealousy sama Can Be Better belom kelar. T.T

 _Anyway, hope u like this chapter n review_ juseyo~

Xie Xie


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamire** : seluruh cast yang kini sedang berada di bawah naugan agensinya masing-masing adalah milik Sang Pencipta. Author hanya pinjam nama~

 **Cast** : Ahn Hyeongseob, Park Woojin, Wanna One, tunas Yuehua

 **Concept** : Author berusaha memperlihatkan dua sisi; sisi Seobie dan sisi Jinie

 **Note** : Ini bukan kisah nyata, hanya imajinasi dan sedikit bumbu perasaan author pada JinSeob couple.

•

Their Story

•

Tak jauh dari sudut pandang seorang Park Woojin terlihat punggung indah sesosok pemuda. Woojin tak perlu melihat wajah sosok itu untuk tahu siapa dia. Woojin sudah sangat hafal dengan punggung itu. Hanya butuh sekian detik untuk Woojin meraih bahu pemuda itu, membuatnya menoleh memperlihatkan wajah tampan yang ternoda oleh bulir air mata.

"Seob-ah, jangan menangis," ucap Woojin lirih. Hatinya begitu perih menyaksikan mutiara bening lepas dari mata Hyeongseob. Jemarinya bergerak lembut dengan tujuan menghapus jejak air yang ada dan menghentikan aliran itu.

"Hentikan Park Woojin,"

Woojin terpaku ketika tangannya terhenti oleh cengkraman Hyeongseob. Padahal hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi ia bisa mendaratkan jemarinya di wajah mirip kelinci itu.

"Jika kau memperhatikanku seperti ini, aku hanya akan berpikir kau masih menyukaiku," perlahan-lahan Hyeongseob menurunkan lengan Woojin dan melepaskan cengkramannya, "kenyataannya kau tidak pernah benar-benar menyukaiku kan?"

Tidak tahu apa yang salah, tapi Woojin tak bisa membuka mulutnya. Raganya membatu meski batinnya berteriak.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa diriku. Betul kan, tuan sparrow?"

Hyeongseob tersenyum pahit. Sungguh, untuk pertama kalinya Woojin merasa sakit yang mendalam ketika melihat orang tersenyum.

 **CHU**

Kecupan ringan mendarat pada pipi Woojin, membuat Woojin ingin menitikan air mata.

"Itu akan jadi yang terakhir," suara Hyeongseob begitu lirih menyayat lebih dalam hati Woojin. Dan semakin dalam ketika tubuh itu menjauh dari tubuh Woojin. Jauh, jauh, dan semakin jauh. Woojin sangat ingin berlari. Ingin menarik kembali Hyeongseob dalam rengkuhannya. Namun tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak. Ia hanya mampu membebaskan air matanya dan dengan sangat pelan memohon agar Hyeongseob tak menjauh, "Hyeongseob-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sadar ia hanya seorang diri, tiba-tiba rasa takut menyelimutinya. Memberinya tenaga untuk bersuara lebih keras memanggil mantan kekasihnya,

"HYEONGSEOB-AH"

"AHN HYEONGSEOB!"

"Woojinie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Seungwoo menatap khawatir pemuda tan yang seketika terduduk di tempat tidur pasien dengan nafas terengah seperti sedang ketakutan dan beberapa tetes air mata yang terjatuh. Sesaat kemudian rekan satu timnya itu memandang bingung ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Woojin hyung? Are you ok?" kali ini Daehwi yang bertanya.

Woojin tak menjawab. Ia justru meremas kuat kain yang menghiasi tempat tidur dimana ia berada. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang.

"Woojinie...,"

Woojin menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang lama tak memanggilnya.

"Kau... baik-baik saja?" lanjut pemuda itu.

Woojin menggeleng cepat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja setelah menghancurkan orang yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini dengan kebodohanku yang tidak bisa mengartikan pertemanan kita dengan benar?"

Lawan bicaranya diam tak bersuara, namun seulas senyum tergambar tipis. Tentu saja ia tahu Woojin tidak baik-baik saja. Tidak sadarkan diri akibat kurang istirahat yang ia tahu jelas terjadi karna temannya itu memikirkan sesuatu tentu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai baik-baik saja kan? Di lubuk hatinya selama ini ia sangat khawatir dengan teman seumurannya itu, namun ia menahan diri untuk tidak berinteraksi dengannya, agar perasaan yang diakui sebagai rasa suka oleh Woojin tidak bertambah dan memperburuk suasana. Sekarang ia bisa tersenyum karna akhirnya Woojin mampu memisahkan perasaan suka dengan pertemanan mereka.

"Akhirnya hyung sadar sudah menyakiti Seob hyung?"

Daehwi menyinggung hyungnya langsung.

Woojin tertunduk. Tak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Hyung... aku mau lihat Hyeongseob..." akhirnya Woojin buka suara lagi setelah hening melanda ruangan itu beberapa menit.

"Hyeongseob tidak bisa dikunjungi sekarang. Nanti saja kalau dia sudah sadar kau datang lagi," Jisung menolak perlahan permintaan Woojin dengan sedikit kebohongan. Sebenarnya Hyeongseob bisa dikunjungi. Buktinya beberapa menit lalu teman-teman mereka dari program lalu masih ada yang berdatangan. Jisung hanya tidak mau hal-hal buruk seperti tidak sadarkan diri terjadi lagi pada Woojin.

Selang beberapa puluh menit, kesebelas anggota tim tersebut sudah berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Siap melanjutkan perjalanan untuk waktu bebas yang tak lama lagi akan berakhir. Di depan mata mereka sudah terlihat pintu keluar menuju tempat dimana van hitam menunggu kehadiran mereka, bahkan beberapa orang sudah menghirup udara luar.

"Woojin hyung!" suara nyaring yang menggema menghentikan langkah mereka untuk menolehkan wajah pada sang pemilik suara dengan pakaian bermerek dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, "ini sepertinya untuk hyung,"

Pemuda itu mengulurkan sebuah kotak hadiah hitam berpita perak. Kotak yang elegan. Bukan bahagia, sang penerima justru menatap bingung kotak itu.

"Ah ini... manager hyung bilang beberapa minggu lalu Seob hyung ingin memberikan kotak ini padamu hingga ia minta diantar ke asrama kalian. tapi setelah diantar, Seob hyung malah membawa lagi kotak ini pulang," jelas pemuda itu begitu menyadari raut wajah kebingungan hyung yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aku rasa lebih baik itu tidak disimpan Seob hyung," ia kembali bicara sekilas lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka semua.

,•

Their Story

•

Entah sudah hari keberapa Euiwoong terlelap di rumah sakit, menggenggam erat telapak tangan hyung yang sangat ia sayangi. Entah sudah berapa kali Euiwoong menutup matanya setelah mendapati tubuh yang tak juga membuka mata. Sudah berulang kali JungJung meminta Euiwoong untuk bermalam di asrama, berulang kali juga Euiwoong bersikeras menolak.

Malam itu, seperti malam sebelumnya, lampu-lampu sudah dipadamkan, hanya tersisa lampu tidur yang redup di kamar-kamar pasien. Euiwoong duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kepala tergeletak di samping tubuh Hyeongseob. Jemarinya menggenggam erat jemari Hyeongseob.

Namun malam itu, tidur Euiwoong terusik. Terusik pergerakan dalam genggamannya. Euiwoong dengan sigap membenahi posisi duduknya, mengeratkan jemarinya, dan menatap penuh harap pada wajah tampan di ranjang itu. 1 detik. 2 detik. 3 detik. Kelopak mata Hyeongseob bergerak. Perlahan berpisah, menampakan bola mata hitam Hyeongseob. Euiwoong tersenyum cerah.

"Seob hyung...," panggilnya lembut memastikan hyungnya benar-benar sadar.

"Euiwoongie..," Hyeongseob tersenyum samar. Antara bahagia melihat adiknya dan rasa bersalah terhadap sang ketua, "maafkan aku."

Bulir air mata lolos begitu saja dari mata bulat pemilik nama keluarga Lee itu mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia segera memeluk erat Hyeongseob sebelum memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan hyungnya dan keluar untuk menghubungi agensinya.

Setelah kepergian dokter dan staff medis yang menangani Hyeongseob, Euiwoong kembali mendampingi hyungnya. Ia duduk di sana menjawab semua pertanyaan Hyeongseob, mulai dari apa yang terjadi hingga berapa hari ia tak sadarkan diri. Keheningan menyapa ketika rentetan pertanyaan telah terjawab. Memberikan waktu pada Euiwoong untuk menatap lega Hyeongseob dan pada Hyeongseob untuk melayangkan pikirannya.

"Euiwoongie..."

"Ya hyung?"

"Jangan marah dengan Woojin ya?"

"Haruskah kau membicarakannya hyung?"

"Euiwoongie..."

"Kau tidak lelah membela orang yang sudah membuatmu begini?"

"Kau juga akan membela Haknyeon,"

"aku tidak akan menyukai Haknyeon hyung sedetik pun kalau dia seperti Woojin hyung,"

"Euiwoong ah, sekali ini saja. Hyung tidak pernah minta apa pun padamu kan?"

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan hyung aku tak akan memaafkannya. Kenapa juga kita harus membahasnya di saat kau baru saja sadar hyung?"

Hyeongseob mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa. Sejujurnya ia sudah menduga tak akan ada hasilnya meminta hal itu Euiwoong karna pada dasarnya jika Euiwoong mengalami hal yang sama ia juga tidak akan memaafkan Haknyeon.

Sesaat kemudian ruang rawat Hyeongseob sudah ramai dengan para trainee Yuehua, orang tua Hyeongseob dan manager mereka. Semua terlihat begitu bahagia mendapati Hyeongseob kembali membuka matanya. Sesaat, hanya sesaat, Hyeongseob mampu melupakan Woojin dari benaknya. Namun begitu sunyi kembali datang saat ia dibiarkan sendiri, bayang Woojin kembali datang.

"Woojinie, aku merindukanmu.."

* * *

Hari berlalu dan Hyeongseob mulai menginjakan kakinya kembali ke asrama dimana ia tinggal bersama trainee lain. Tempat pertama yang Hyeongseob tuju tentu saja kamarnya dengan Euiwoong, Justin dan satu trainee lain. Sebenarnya yang ingin Hyeongseob lakukan adalah merebahkan diri di ranjangnya. Namun niatnya menguap menyadari sesuatu yang hilang dari meja nakasnya.

"Mencari apa hyung?" sapa Justin mendapati Hyeongseob memporak-porandakan isi kamar mereka.

"Stin! Lihat kotak hitam? Aku merasa tidak memindahkannya dari meja, tapi benda itu tidak ada," jawab Hyeongseob cepat tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Kotak dengan pita perak dan kertas mungil bertuliskan _To: Woojinie_?"

Hyeongseob menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk menatap Justin begitu mendengar penjelasan rinci dari pemuda negeri bambu itu.

"Iya itu. Kau lihat?"

"Karna tertulis untuk Woojin hyung, kuberikan pada Woojin hyung,",

"APA?!"

"Daripada itu hanya berlapis debu di meja dan membuat hyung sedih, lebih baik Woojin hyung saja yang simpan," jelas Justin polos.

Hyeongseob masih berusaha mencerna keterkejutannya. Hening menatap Justin tidak percaya. Justin sendiri hanya tersenyum menanti hyungnya bicara.

"Kau mendatangi Woojin hanya untuk menyerahkan itu?"

"Nope, Woojin hyung yang datang,"

"Woojin datang? Kemana? Ke asrama?"

"Ke rumah sakit. Waktu hyung koma, Woojin hyung dan Wanna One hyungdeul datang menengokmu. Ramai sekali,"

"Mereka datang?"

"Iya. Tapi hanya sebentar karna Woojin hyung tiba-tiba jatuh tidak sadarkan diri saat melihat hyung. Jadi mereka segera pergi mengurus Woojin hyung,"

"Woojin pingsan? Dia sakit lagi?" Hyeongseob berucap pelan, menurutnya.

•

Their Story

•

Rurulala readers,

Terima kasih buat yang sudah _review_ , baca dan setia menanti _update-_ an **Their Story** ini. Mohon maaf kalau _chapter_ yang ku tulis pendek-pendek. HamzziHwanggu akan berusaha untuk memperpanjang isi _chapter"_ selanjutnya.

Seperti biasanya... demi cerita yang lebih baik, _review_ juseyo~

Xie Xie


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamire** : seluruh cast yang kini sedang berada di bawah naugan agensinya masing-masing adalah milik Sang Pencipta. Author hanya pinjam nama~

 **Cast** : Ahn Hyeongseob, Park Woojin, Wanna One, tunas Yuehua

 **Concept** : Author berusaha memperlihatkan dua sisi; sisi Seobie dan sisi Jinie

 **Note** : Ini bukan kisah nyata, hanya imajinasi dan sedikit bumbu perasaan author pada JinSeob couple.

•

Their Story

•

Asrama Yuehua mulai ramai karna para trainee telah menyelesaikan jadwal latihan mereka untuk hari ini. Begitupula dengan Jung Jung yang tanpa permisi memasuk kamar Justin, Euiwoong dan Hyeongseob. Maksud hati ingin menemui Justin untuk meminta bertukar jadwal pulang ke negeri asal mereka, namun yang ia temukan justru Euiwoong yang tengah melipat tangan menatap Hyeongseob yang sibuk mengigiti ibu jarinya. Tidak ada Justin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jung Jung memecah keheningan.

"Kotakku..."

"Kotak hitam berpita perak?"

"Kenapa semua orang tahu?" Hyeongseob menatap Jung Jung bingung

"Ada apa dengan kotak itu?" Jung Jung justru balik bertanya.

"Justin memberikanya pada Woojin hyung. Lalu dia khawatir sendiri," jelas Euiwoong.

"Loh bukannya memang untuk Woojin? Kenapa khawatir?"

"Itu dia, Hyeongseob hyung tidak menjawab itu sejak tadi hyung," Euiwoong menekuk wajah kesal.

"Berhenti menggigiti kukumu. Jadi apa yang membuatmu khawatir?" Jung Jung menahan tangan Hyeongseob agar kuku cantik itu tak kembali digigiti bagai kelinci memakan wortel.

"Aku... karna kupikir kotak itu tidak akan kuberikan pada Woojin. Aku menyimpan benda pribadiku di situ," Hyeongseob menunduk lemas, "aku malu kalau sampai Woojin melihatnya."

"Biar saja dia melihatnya. Biar dia sadar kalau dia sudah menyakitimu hyung," Euiwoong berdiri dan berjalan kesal begitu menyadari apa yang dibicarakan oleh hyungnya itu, meninggalkan Hyeongseob termenung, dan Jung Jung terpaku dalam kebingungan.

•

Their Story

•

Woojin menatap ragu kotak hitam di pangkuannya. Hatinya menimbang apakah sebaiknya ia membukanya lain waktu atau memuaskan rasa penasarannya dan membuka kotak itu sekarang. Ada setitik rasa takut di dalam benak Woojin. Takut air matanya kembali tumpah mendapati apa pun isi kotak itu yang sudah pasti ditujukan Hyeongseob untuknya. Fakta bahwa Hyeongseob masih memiliki niat untuk mengemas sesuatu untuk Woojin yang entah sudah sejauh apa meninggalkan Hyeongseob dalam angan akan cinta yang terbalas terasa bagaikan sebuah tamparan keras untuk Woojin. Tamparan untuk menyadarkan Woojin bahwa cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang tumbuh hanya karna terbiasa bersama dan hilang ketika jarak dan kesibukan memisahkan mereka.

Lama Woojin terdiam di ranjang bertingkat miliknya dan Jaehwan hingga mengundang simpati teman sebayanya untuk memandang sendu ke arahnya.

"Buka saja Woojinie," sahut Seungwoo dari ambang pintu. Pasalnya, laki-laki itu berulang kali mendapati Woojin tak bergeming ketika melewati kamar utama dormitory mereka.

Jemari tan Woojin bergerak pelahan meraih tepian penutup kotak, mengenggamnya erat, dan perlahan menariknya ke atas.

"Jihoon-ah, biarkan Woojin sendiri dulu," lambai Seungwoo pada sosok lain di salah satu ranjang tingkat dua yang kemudian melompat turun mengikuti jejak Seungwoo memberi ruang untuk Park Woojin dan dunianya.

Setelah penutup kotak itu tersingkir, Woojin semakin membatu. Matanya mulai melembab mendapati sebuah sepatu berwarna putih dengan sedikit cercahan hitam dan huruf J terlihat di sekilas di bagian tumit. PWJ. Inisial Woojin tertera dengan elegan menghiasi alas kaki yang kini ia angkat ke udara. Woojin ingat betul. Sepatu ini pernah dikenakan salah satu pesaing mereka di program dan Woojin ratusan kali bergumam pada Hyeongseob betapa ia menganggumi sepatu itu.

Di samping sepatu, sebuah gantungan kunci kecil berbentuk anjing kuning terbungkus rapi dalam sebuah plastik.

"Ini.. Hwanggu?" Woojin berucap ragu.

Satu benda terakhir lebih menarik perhatiaan Woojin dibanding sepatu yang selalu dia impikan. Buku. Bukan hanya sebuah buku. Woojin kenal buku ini. Ini diari Ahn Hyeongseob. Setiap malam di asrama program persaingan mereka, Woojin mendapati Hyeongseob selalu menulis di satu buku selain buku yang disediakan panitia. Tentu saja Woojin hafal, lebih dari separuh hidup Woojin di program itu ia habiskan dengan Hyeongseob. Satu kelas, berulang kali satu regu dan satu kamar, lalu bertahan bersama sampai babak akhir.

Woojin membuka buku itu perlahan.

 **Page 1**

 _A_ _ku naik ke kelas A!_

 _Tapi kelas ini sangat susah ㅠ_ _.ㅠ_

 _Untung saja ada Woojin yang membantuku belajar koreo lebih detail. Jadi apa aku kalau tak ada dia. Haha_

 **Page 2**

 _Hari ini terbaik!_

 _Aku terpilih masuk tim yang menganggumkan ditambah lagi Woojin dan Hyunmin, teman seumuran denganku, ada di tim ini. Kami sedang berlatih lagu senior 2pm._

 **Page 4**

 _Woojin pasti marah denganku karna kejadian di kelas menyanyi tadi._

 _Aigo Ahn Hyeongseob, kenapa juga kau mengabaikan leader di sampingm? BODOH!_

 **Page 7**

 _Syukurlah_ , _Woojin tidak semarah yang kubayangkan, dan kami bisa tampil dengan sangat baik. Aku mendapat voting tertinggi di grup, yeay haha_

 _ps: karna kami semua gugup saat menunggu hasil vote, kami berpegangan tangan. Dan Woojin mengenggam tanganku! *tunggu, kenapa aku bahagia?"_

 **Page 11**

 _Eliminasi pertama._

 _Aku lega Woojin lolos dengan peringkat yang aman, meski peringkatku sendiri turun._

 **Page 12**

 _Tim untuk penampilan kedua dibentuk hari ini. Aku di tim yang sama lagi dengan Woojin. Haha_

 **Page 14**

 _Woojin mengajariku setiap gerakan hingga larut malam. Terima kasih Woojinie_ _A_

 **Page 15**

 _Hari ini aku membuka situs internet. Ternyata sikapku di hari eliminasi kemarin menyinggung banyak orang. Aku tidak bisa fokus latihan ㅠ_ _.ㅠ_ _dan aku tidak bisa membendung air mata ku ketika tidur. Oh, aku merasakan ada yang mengusap kepalaku ketika aku menangis. Aku tahu. Itu Woojin._ _W_

 ** _Page 20_**

 _Woojin mengalahkan Jihoon di voting langsung hari ini. Hebat bukan?_

 _Aku bangga sekali dengannya!_

 ** _Page 23_**

 _Peringkatku turun jauh ㅠ_ _.ㅠ_ _kurasa ini karna sikapku waktu itu. Tapi aku senang hari ini, aku bisa berdiri di barisan yang sama dengan Woojin karna peringkat kami serupa._

 _Daehwi bilang aku membuatnya malu sekali ketika menyampaikan isi hatiku selama pidato. Padahal aku hanya berterimakasih pada orang yang aku cintai._

 **Page 26**

 _Hari pertama! Ini hari pertamaku sebagai kekasih Woojin~ Kyaa!_

 _Aku sangat amat sungguh bahagia! Love You Park Woojin_

 **Page 31**

 _Woojin dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Cacar ular kata mereka. Aku tidak bisa mendampinginya hari ini, para staff melarangku._

 _Apa besok aku akan melarikan diri saja?_

 **Page 32**

 _Sakit sekali melihat Woojin yang biasanya tertawa bodoh terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Dia berulang kali mengatakan dia baik-baik saja kepada semua yang menjenguk. Dasar pembohong. Aku tau kamu tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tau setiap istirahat kamu merintih kesakitan di belakang anggota timmu, bahkan sekarang begitu penjengukmu pergi, kau masih merintih._

 _Cepatlah sembuh Woojin, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu._

 **Page 35**

 _Eliminasi ketiga._

 _Aku sedang tidak peduli dengan rankingku. Aku cemas melihat Woojin datang masih dengan penutup matanya. Sesekali staff menghampirinya memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Dan lagi dia berpura-pura baik. Bahkan di atas panggung sana ketika Woojin berpidato dia masih menampilkan gigi imutnya._

 **Page 36**

 _Woojin datang untuk pemilihan lagu, tapi dia harus langsung ke rumah sakit setelahnya. Aku ingin ikut. Woojin melarangku. Katanya nanti aku bisa sedih kalau ikut. ㅠㅠ_

 **Page 37**

 _Woojin sudah bisa mengikuti kegiatan secara normal. Tim kami berbeda, jadi aku tidak bisa melihatnya sesering dulu, padahal aku masih khawatir dengan kesehatannya._

 _Oh, di tim itu ada Jihoon. Jihoon pasti menjaga Woojin kan?_

 **Page 39**

 _Rehearsal. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan karna besok adalah hari terakhir perjuanganku selama 100 hari. Aku tidak bisa menebak hasil besok._

 _Aku takut. Takut berpisah dengan Woojin._

 **Page 40**

 _Woojin berhasil menjadi anggota Wanna One. Dia duduk di kursi yang ku duduki saat eliminasi pertama. Aku bahagia melihatnya di atas sana. Meski pun artinya Woojin dan aku akan terpisah, tapi jika dia bahagia aku juga harus bahagia. Sewoon hyung saja bahagia melihat Jaehwan hyung jauh di atas sana._

Air mata mulai berkumpul pada kelopak mata Woojin. Rasa bersalah dalam dirinya meningkat. Kala itu... Woojin hanya sibuk berbahagia. Baru sekarang sebuah gambaran Hyeongseob menatapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan bahagia terlintas.

 **Page 60**

 _Ini konser 35 besar hari terakhir. Aku senang. Bisa bersama Woojin dua hari ini. Walaupun dia hanya datang sebentar di rehearsal dan sangat fokus ketika konser, aku tetap bahagia. Apalagi ketika dia menyapaku di atas panggung._

Woojin tersenyum pahit. Menyesali tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan Hyeongseob dalam 2 hari yang sangat berarti itu. Saat Jaehwan menggenggam Sewoon di panggung, Seonho mencium pipi Minhyun, Woojin hanya menyapa Hyeongseob sekilas.

 **Page 63**

 _Hari ini aku pergi bersama Hyunmin. Woojin, Haknyeon, dan Jihoon pasti iri kalau tahu kemana kami pergi. Hanya toko sepatu, tapi di sini sepatu favorite 99 line ada semua. Hyunmin memberitahuku kalau sepatu yang diinginkan Woojin sudah tersedia di toko itu, jadilah aku menguras tabunganku. Sudah kubeli, sudah ku tambahkan inisialnya. Tapi kapan aku bisa memberikannya?_

Dipandangnya sepatu di sisinya. Menatap sedih. Andai saja waktu itu Woojin sudah sadar akan perasaannya, sepatu itu pasti sudah menemani Woojin keliling dunia.

 **Page 95**

 _Selamat ulang tahun Woojin._

 _Aku debut di hari ulang tahunmu. Kebetulan yang hebat bukan? Tapi ini menyebalkan, aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu denganmu karna jadwal promosi._

 **Page 97**

 _Fanmeeting itu seharusnya menyenangkan. Tapi ada yang menggangguku. Seorang penggemar memperlihatkan sebuah video kepadaku. Woojin dan Jihoon. Pink Sausage kata mereka. HwangguBaekgu sudah terlupakan sepertinya. Tapi aku tidak melupakan Woojin._ _A_

 **Page 99**

 _Aku mendengarkan live Sewoon hyung hari ini. Jujur saja. Aku iri dengan Sewoon hyung. Dia bilang Jaehwan hyung mengikuti setiap perkembangannya dalam bermusik. Mereka juga terpisah seperti aku dan Woojin, Jaehwan hyung juga banyak dipasangkan dengan Minhyun hyung atau Seungwoo hyung. Tapi Jaehwan hyung tetap menyayangi Sewoon hyung._

 **Page 101**

 _Aku datang ke SBS bersama Jung Jung hyung untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Eunki hyung. Tapi aku menghancurkan rencana Jung Jung hyung. Aku meninggalkannya di sana sendiri karna aku tidak sanggup menghampiri ruangan Eunki hyung. Rasanya sesak sekali mendengar Woojin di dalam sana mengatakan dia sangat menyukai Jihoon. Apa dia sudah melupakanku? Aku.. masih kekasihnya kan?_

"Kenapa juga aku gegabah mengatakan aku menyukai Jihoon di saat aku masih kekasihnya. Park Woojin BODOHHHHH!" raung Woojin mengacak rambutnya kesal.

 **Page 103**

 _Sudah lama tidak menulis. Aku terlalu sibuk. Tapi kalau aku tidak sibuk, bayangan Woojin akan terus datang. Dengan gema suara bahwa dia menyukai Jihoon. Hyunmin bilang itu hanya candaan. Tapi rasanya Woojin tidak sedang bercanda._

 **Page 102**

 _Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan bertanya langsung pada Woojin. Jika memang Jihoon yang dia cintai sekarang, aku akan melepaskannya._

 **Page 103**

 _Sudah berakhir. Aku harap Jihoon akan menjaga Woojin dengan baik agar Woojin tetap bahagia. Perih memang mengakhiri dengan cara ini, tidak bertemu, tidak berkomunikasi, lalu berakhir. Tapi semuanya demi kebahagiaan Woojin jadi aku pasti akan baik-baik saja._

 **Page 105**

 _Ternyata aku tidak baik-baik saja. Setiap aku diam, bayangan Woojin, kenangan di asrama, semuanya muncul membuat dadaku perih. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur sekarang._

 **Page 106**

 _Euiwoong menangkapku basah dengan obat penenang. Untung yang kubawa hanya satu botol. Kalau dia tahu berapa botol yang sudah kuhabiskan, aku pasti sudah habis dimarahi. Maafkan aku Euiwoong. Ini satu-satunya yang bisa menghilangkan Woojin dari benakku._

Dan air mata Woojin mulai berjatuhan. Jadi dia benar-benar penyebab semua ini. Jadi Hyeongseob terbaring di rumah sakit dan koma itu karena berusaha mengobati luka yang dia buat di dalam hati Hyeongseob. Woojin memang tidak seperhatian Jaehwan atau sepengertian Sewoon, tapi Woojin tahu Hyeongseob benci obat. Hyeongseob adalah satu dari segelintir kenalannya yang tidak mengkonsumsi obat tidur meski haru terjaga sepanjang malam karna sulit tidur.

"Hiks.. Ahn Hyeongseob.. Mianhae..." dalam tangisan Woojin berulangkali menyebutkan nama Hyeongseob dan betapa menyesalnya ia.

Di luar kamar, Daehwi sedang sesegukan ikut menangis setelah mendengar suara tangis Woojin. Hatinya sakit menyaksikan kedua hyung kesayangan tenggelam dalam perih. Jinyoung hanya mampu mendekap Daehwi erat, berharap memberikan kenyamanan. Seungwoo yang tadi berinsiatif memberi Woojin waktu untuk sendiri bergerak mendekati Woojin begitu suara tangis Woojin semakin menjadi. Menepuk lembut punggung adiknya itu.

"Hyung... hikss" Woojin memeluk erat diari Hyeongseob, "yang menye hiks.. babkan Hyeong hiks.. seob hiks... koma hiks hiks.. aku.."

"Baru sadar eoh?" Jihoon yang entah sejak kapan bersandar di tangga ranjang bertanya sarkas. Woojin hanya memandangnya bingung dengan mata sembab.

"Kau kira Ung meninjumu karna apa?!"

"Jihoonah, sudah," Seungwoo bicara tenang agar Jihoon ikut tenang.

Tak lama kemudian seluruh anggota berkumpul di sisi Woojin yang sudah menghentikan tangisnya. Semua diam. Hening melanda mereka selama beberapa menit.

"Kenapa menangis hm?" Jisung menggenggam jemari Woojin.

Woojin menggeleng lemah, "hanya sesak. Sesak sekali saat tahu Hyeongseob selalu memikirkanku saat aku asik dengan duniaku."

"Kau selama ini juga memikirkan Hyeongseob Jinie. Hanya saja entah bagian mana dari otakmu yang tersumbat sampai kau malah merasa menyukai Jihoon," ucap Daniel menyindir.

"Kau mungkin tidak sadar. Setelah kaus tak tersampaikan itu, kau selalu membeli sesuatu sepasang. Satu putih satu hitam atau kuning. Case ponsel, gantungan kunci, boneka, kaus kaki. Oh dan kau selalu mengigaukan Hyeongseob," Minhyun menjelaskan satu persatu.

"Aku sungguh merasa kau gila hyung saat kau terus-menerus mengatakan menyukai Jihoon hyung padahal setiap malam yang kau sebut Hyeongseob," tambah Guanlin

"Kau bahkan lebih bodoh dari Minhyun dalam urusan cinta," ujar Seungwoon sembarang.

•

Their Story

•

Rurulala readers

HamzziHwanggu kembali dengan Their Story sebagai bentuk kesedihan yang hakiki karna Hyeongseob ga jadi ketemu Woojin karna Mcountdown diganti MAMA. ㅠ.ㅠ

Sebenarnya... HamzziHwanggu ga tau ini nulis apaan... jadi author berpasrah diri, semoga ada readers yang suka.

Terakhir, Hamzzihwanggu sangat menanti review kalian, jadi jangan lupa direview ya.

Gomawoyong


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamire** : seluruh cast yang kini sedang berada di bawah naugan agensinya masing-masing adalah milik Sang Pencipta. Author hanya pinjam nama~

 **Cast** : Ahn Hyeongseob, Park Woojin, Wanna One, tunas Yuehua

 **Concept** : Author berusaha memperlihatkan dua sisi; sisi Seobie dan sisi Jinie

 **Note** : Ini bukan kisah nyata, hanya imajinasi dan sedikit bumbu perasaan author pada JinSeob couple.

•

Their Story

•

Baru 4 minggu Woojin menjalani hidup barunya, namun raganya sudah menua 4 tahun. Hidup yang dihantui sakit dan bersalah. Iya rasa bersalah dengan Hyeongseob. Jujur saja, Woojin sangat ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Ingin kembali melukis senyum kelinci mungil itu. Salahkan status idola nasionalnya yang jadi sebab keterpurukannya ini. Niatnya menemui Hyeongseob terpaksa ia pendam sesaat demi kelangsungan timnya. Bagaimana pun juga, pemuda ini adalah idol profesional.

Siang itu, Woojin dan rekan satu kelompoknya belum lama menginjakan kaki di asrama mereka setelah pagi-pagi buta tadi menghadiri pengambilan gambar untuk sebuah majalah. Saat yang lain berkumpul di ruang tengah, Woojin memilih membersihkan dirinya lebih dulu. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus mengantri kamar mandi. Tak lama, bukan bergabung, dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Woojin menghempaskan diri di ranjang birunya dengan rambut setengah basah, memejamkan mata bermaksud menata kembali pikirannya yang berantakan.

"Woojin hyung, jadwal hari ini dibatalkan! Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi, ikut?" Jinyeong menampilkan wajah mungilnya di balik pintu putih kamar itu.

"Hm? Batal? Sungguh?" Woojin membuka matanya, menatap dengan secercah harapan.

"Sungguh. Ikut tidak?"

"Jinyoung hyung~ kenapa mengajak Woojin hyung? Kau bilang kita akan kencan" belum sempat Woojin menjawab, suara nyaring Daehwi terdengar entah darimana.

"Sudah kencan saja, aku tidak ikut," seulas senyum tampan menghias wajah Woojin mengusir rasa bersalah Jinyoung.

Selang beberapa menit, hampir semua anggota telah mengisi ruang tengah, sibuk dengan persiapan masing-masing untuk melepaskan diri dari asrama membosankan itu sesaat.

"Woojin benar tidak keluar?"

"Daehwi melarangku mengajak Woojin hyung, hyung."

"Kau kan sudang mengatakan kita akan kencan! Mana ada kencan bertiga hyung~" bela Daehwi yang sedang duduk manis menanti kekasihnya.

 **BLAM**

Semua mata seketika mengarah pada pintu yang ditutup paksa.

"Mianhae hyung," sosok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar itu menggaruk lehernya kikuk, sadar telah kelepasan menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Kau mau pergi?" pecah Jisung memandangi penampilan sosok itu.

"Hm-m."

"Sendiri? Kemana? Mau ku temani? Atau ku antar dulu?" Seungwoo ganti bertanya penuh ke khawatiran. Mungkin khawatir adiknya merasa kesepian.

"Tidak usah Seungwoo hyung. Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri. Aku... akan mencoba menemuinya."

"Hyeongseob?"

"Iya. Aku pergi," dan ia menghilang dari pandang mereka.

* * *

"Seob hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Euiwoong yang baru saja membuka matanya dan mendapati Hyeongseob sudah rapih dalam balutan jas musim dinginnya.

"Bertemu seseorang," jawabnya cepat yang lalu berlari pergi, tidak memberi celah Euiwoong untuk menghentikannya.

Dan di sinilah Hyeongseob sekarang. Di dalam hangatnya cafe, duduk menanti kopi hangatnya. Tak menyadari bahwa sosok dihadapannya tengah mencuri ketampanan wajahnya dalam ponsel hitam.

"Kenapa kau bisa setampan ini hm?"

"Kau bicara apa sih! Itu sudah jadi, ayo keluar saja~"

Hyeongseob melangkah riang keluar dari cafe itu, sesekali tertawa bersama sosok itu. Lagi. Ia tak sadar lagi bahwa yang ia lakukan tengah diabadikan. Kali ini oleh mata seorang Park Woojin yang tengah tersenyum pahit.

•

Their Story

•

Rururara readers~

Mian banget nih HamzziHwanggu updatenya lama bener. *padahal ga ada yang kangen loh*

Ga mau bikin excuse, HamzziHwanggu hanya mampu minta maaf. Neomu mianhanda.

Btw, episode ini terinspirasi dari acc instagram kesayangan author, jinseobroom , yang ngepost beberapa pict n vid dimana Seobie sudah bahagia. Percayalah, itu tawa tertulus Seobie yang Hamzzi liat. HamzziHwanggu akan berusaha update mingdep kalo banyak yang review.

So review juseyo n follow my insta hamzzihwanggu buat yang kangen howons dan jinseob

Gomawoyong


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamire** : seluruh cast yang kini sedang berada di bawah naugan agensinya masing-masing adalah milik Sang Pencipta. Author hanya pinjam nama~

 **Cast** : Ahn Hyeongseob, Park Woojin, Lee Dohyeon, Im Youngmin

 **Concept** : Author berusaha memperlihatkan dua sisi; sisi Seobie dan sisi Jinie

 **Note** : Ini bukan kisah nyata, hanya imajinasi dan sedikit bumbu perasaan author pada JinSeob couple.

•

Their Story

•

 **Burn it up woooo~**

Ponsel hitam legam di meja mutih bergetar lembut, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Begitu nama WOOJIN tertera di sana, sebuah tangan meraih ponsel itu.

"Halo Jin?"

"Hyung. Aku di depan asrama."

Secepat kilat pemilik ponsel itu keluar dari ruangan, menuruni anak tangga dan mendapatkan Woojin berdiri dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mau ke cafe sebelah?"

Dia tak perlu penjelasan untuk tahu Woojin hanya ingin bicara berdua. Hanya ingin ia seorang yang mendengar keluhannya.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk keduanya duduk berhadapan di dalam cafe hangat dengan design minimalis. Tanpa ada satu orang pun bicara.

"Hyung. Apa cinta itu benar-benar merasa bahagia ketika orang yang kita cintai bahagia?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Berarti aku tidak mencintai Hyeongseob?"

"Ceritakan dengan lengkap, bodoh! Kau tidak bisa asal memutuskan!" pemuda berambut pirang itu memukul Woojin santai.

"Sakit Youngmin hyung!"

"Masih bisa merasa sakit hm?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan pemuda 18 tahun normal," Woojin menyesap kopinya sesaat, " aku bahkan merasa sakit melihatnya tertawa."

"Hyeongseob?"

"Hm-m"

"Dengan aktor itu?"

"Aktor?"

"Iya aktor.. hmm.. ini kan yang kau lihat bersama Hyeongseob?" Youngmin menyodorkan layar ponselnya ke wajah Woojin yang dengan cepat mengiyakan dugaannya, "dia aktor baru sepertinya. Aku dengar dari Sewoon, mereka dulu cukup akrab, lalu kesibukan membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Orang ini langsung mengosongkan seluruh jadwalnya begitu Hyeongseob sadar dari koma."

Woojin diam. Menyimak setiap penjelasan dari hyung kesayangannya. Dalam benaknya, ia merasa semakin bersalah pada Hyeongseob. Namun perasaan itu kini bercampur. Bercampur dengan sifat posesifnya yang sudah lama tidak muncul. Sifat ingin tawa, waktu, dan semua hal tentang Hyeongseob menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk posesif Woojinie. Hyeongseob sudah bukan milikmu."

Youngmin paham betul kalau teman satu timnya sejak kecil ini sangat posesif dengan apa yang ia cintai. Dan Youngmin tahu anak ini mencintai Hyeongseob. Semua orang sudahtahu sejak dulu, hanya Woojin seorang yang terlambat menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi ke gym? Dari pada kau melamun terus."

"Tidak mau hyung. Aku lelah," Woojin menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengan yang terlipat di atas meja. Seketika rasa lelah menyambar ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia tidak ingin melakukan apa pun sekarang.

"Ya sudah ke asrama saja. Donghyun sedang pergi, tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamarmu."

Kata yang menyiratkan ia bisa memiliki waktu pribadi membuat Woojin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, mengusap matanya, lalu berdiri dan meraih kopi yang masih dingin.

Youngmin mengikuti pergerakan Woojin lalu berjalan di sampingnya. Memastikan Woojin berjalan dengan benar, bukan seperti mayat hidup setengah jam yang lalu.

Jalan dari cafe menuju asrama Brand New memang tidak begitu jauh, namun tetap saja memakan beberapa menit dengan berjalan kaki. Youngmin melirik Woojin sesekali. Karena semakin khawatir dengan semangat Woojin, ia merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Woojin, berusaha membuat pemuda bermarga Park itu sedikit melupakan penatnya. Mulai dari perbincangan seputar agensi hingga teman-teman mereka terucap begitu saja. Segala hal Youngmin ceritakan demi membuat Woojin kembali cerah.

Baru saja seulas senyum terlukis, wajah Woojin kembali mendung. Langkahnya terhenti, tubuhnya membatu. Youngmin bahkan tersentak dengan aktivitas berhenti Woojin yang sangat tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke arah Woojin dan kemudian menyusuri pandangan Woojin hanya untuk terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

•

Their Story

•

Hyeongseob tertawa lepas di tengah halaman gedung besar yang baru saja ia masuki. Wajahnya begitu ceria saat ia bersama pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sudah bersamanya sejak ia masuk agensi.

"Aku senang kau bahagia," ucap sosok tampan dengan suara lembut yang menenangkan.

"Aku selalu bahagia Dohyun-ah. Mana pernah aku sedih~" Hyeongseob membanggakan dirinya.

"Hahaha ok Hyeongseob tidak pernah ... kau kenapa?" Nada suara tenang tadi berubah khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir kalau Hyeongseob yang satu menit lalu tertawa tiba-tiba berubah serius dan menengok sekelilingnya dengan penuh antisipasi.

"Seob... Hyeongseob ada apa?" Ia bahkan harus mengguncang tubuh berisi Hyeongseob karena lawan bicaranya mengabaikan pertanyaan pertamanya dan juga panggilannya barusan.

"O.. oh tidak apa-apa. Hanya merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikanku."

"Mungkin paparazi."

Hyeongseob menggeleng lemah, "Bukan. Rasanya... seperti Woojin," air wajah Hyeongseob berubah sendu.

"Masih memikirkannya?"

"Aku masih mencintainya..."

"Tapi dia sudah menyakitimu Seob. Tidak bisakah kau mencari orang lain yang membuatmu bahagia? Seperti..."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti Ung. Aku lelah dengan kata-kata kalian" potong Hyeongseob cepat, "Sudahlah ayo pergi ke Brand New sebentar. Aku ingin betemu Donghyun hyung," hanya dalan hitungan detik Hyeongseob sudah kembali ke mode cerianya. Melangkah riang mendahului sahabatnya itu.

"Huft. Kapan kau akan menyadari perasaanku Seob?" ucap Dohyun lirih memandang punggung orang yang ia sayangi selama ini.

* * *

"Kau yakin lewat sini?"

"Yakin! Sudah tenang saja, aku mengenal daerah ini dengan baik"

Sudah 15 menit Dohyun berjalan di sisi Hyeongseob, tapi mereka tak juga sampai di tujuan si kelinci itu. Padahal ia pikir 5 menit saja sudah cukup.

"Lelah? Di depan sana kita tinggal belok ke kiri," Hyeongseob memandang resah pada sahabatnya yang berjalan semakin lambat, "Kemari," Hyeongseob meraih lengan Dohyun, membiarkan tubuh itu mengikuti derap langkahnya.

"Kau tidak lelah seharian berjalan?" pecah Dohyun setelah menata detak jantungnya. Hyeongseob menggenggam jemarinya sekarang, bagaimana ia bisa tenang?

Hyeongseob tertawa kecil dan menggeleng dengan semangat, "Nope."

Dua sosok itu berjalan beriringan, masih lengkap dengan Hyeongseob yang mengenggam jemari lentik Dohyun. Posisi itu bertahan bahkan hingga Hyeongseob menghentikan langkah kakinya secara mendadak.

"Sudah sampai?" Dohyun menatap Hyeongseob hanya untuk mendapati ekspresi yang belum pernah ia lihat dari Hyeongseob sebelumnya.

"Woo.. woojin?" Nama itu meluncur lembut dari bibir Hyeongseob. Sangat lembut hingga sosok di depan sana pasti tak akan mendengarnya, karena hanya Dohyun yang mendengar suara itu. Suara lirih dengan nada sulit diartikan.

•

Their Story

•

Rurulala,

I'm back! Untuk Chapter berikutnya, akan aku update weekend ini. Jadi banyak" review ya guys.

N plis support JungJung n Stin di Idol Producer ya~

Gomawoyong~


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamire** : seluruh cast yang kini sedang berada di bawah naugan agensinya masing-masing adalah milik Sang Pencipta. Author hanya pinjam nama~

 **Cast** : Ahn Hyeongseob, Park Woojin, Lee Dohyeon, Im Youngmin

 **Concept** : Author berusaha memperlihatkan dua sisi; sisi Seobie dan sisi Jinie

 **Note** : Ini bukan kisah nyata, hanya imajinasi dan sedikit bumbu perasaan author pada JinSeob couple.

•

Their Story

•

"Woo.. woojin," Nama itu meluncur lembut dari bibir Hyeongseob.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Woojin kepayahan menyimbangkan dirinya karena dengan tiba-tiba Youngmin mendorong tubuh proposionalnya maju. Untung Woojin tidak jatuh terjerembab, hanya terlihat bodoh saja. Ya salahkan saja pemuda Park yang hanya berdiam diri itu. Youngmin sudah cukup dewasa untuk paham bahwa dua insan dihadapannya harus bicara berdua. Mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing

Tapi pemuda tan itu tetap saja diam. Matanya menuju ke satu arah. Jemari Hyeongseob. Jemari yang sedang menggenggam jemari lain yang bukan milikinya.

"Kau Park Woojin?"

Fokus Woojin seketika pecah. Ia beralih menatap orang yang menyebutnya dengan tatapan tajam. Seolah berkata 'menyingkir dari Hyeongseobku'. Yang ditatap balas menatap dengan tajam, dengan aura protektif yang terbilang kuat.

"Jin... Ka..."

 **Tap tap tap tap tap**

Belum sempat Hyeongseob menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Dohyun sudah menariknya dan melangkah cepat. Memaksa tubuhnya mengikuti langkah jenjang Dohyun. Sadar ia sudah tertarik cukup jauh, Hyeongseob menoleh kebelakang. Hanya untuk merasakan perih melihat Woojin semakin menghilang dari pandangnya.

"Seobie!"

Suara itu. Suara Woojin.

Hyeongseob jelas mengenal suara itu. Namun Hyeongseob tak menyangka ia bisa mendengar suara itu saat beberapa detik lalu wajah yang ia cintai sudah lenyap dari pandangnya. Hati Hyeongseob berdebar kencang, seakan menanti sesuatu. Penantian yang bercampur dengan rasa takut. Takut ini semua hanya halusinasinya lagi.

"Seobie tunggu!"

Lagi. Nama itu terdengar lagi. Nama yang hanya terucap dari mulut seorang Woojinie. Tak ada satu pun temannya yang memanggil Hyeongseob dengan Seobie. Selalu Seob. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, ia memutar kepalanya. Mendapatkan Woojin berlari ke arahnya. Kenapa berlari?

Hyeongseob menatap kakinya, ia juga berlari?

Sungguh tubuhnya ingin berbalik arah. Sekali saja mencium aroma maskulin Woojin, bersandar di dada bidak Woojin, dan menangis dipelukan Woojin. Sekali saja.

Kaki Hyeongseob sudah berputar, namun cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya menguat. Kembali menariknya. Hyeongseob kalah. Meski sudah merontakan lengannya beberapa menit, tetap saja kekuatannya tak sebanding. Ia ingin mengharapkan Woojin menariknya.

Tapi ia tahu, kondisi fisik Woojin sedang tidak baik. Keringat yang ia tangkap dengan matanya, nafas yang ia dengar dengan telinganya. Semuanya sama. Sama seperti saat di asrama. Saat Woojin masih dalam masa pemulihan dari sakit cacar ularnya. Waktu itu kondisi tubuh Woojin sangat rentan. Berkali-kali ia mengalami demam. Demam seperti sekarang.

Tanpa Hyeongseob sadari, suara Woojin telah hilang. Keramaian kota pun hilang. Dan yang terdengar justru alunan lagu Cina. Lagu yang menyadarkan bahwa ia sudah di gedung agensinya.

"Kalian sudah kembali?" Euiwoong membuka salah satu pintu latihan. Justin, Jungjung dan trainee lain juga ada di dalamnya.

Pergerakan jemari Doghyeon seketika membawa Hyeongseob pada titik amarahnya. Ia menghempaskan lengannya kasar dan berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukan JungJung. Tidak tahu, tapi rasanya hanya hyungnya yang bisa ia jadikan tempat mengadu sekarang.

JungJung?

Tentu saja terkejut. Mana pernah Hyeongseob bersembunyi dalam tubuh rampingnya. Ini jelas hal langka. JungJung yang merasakan genggaman Hyeongseob pada kaus putihnya menguat segera paham bahwa adiknya sedang menahan amarah. Hyeongseob bukan tipikal yang akan meninju orang seperti Euiwoong.

"Seob..."

Dohyun mengulurkan tanganya menyentuh bahu Hyeongseob.

"Pergi! Jangan dekat-dekat aku!"

"Aku kan hanya..."

"Hanya apa?! Melindungiku?! Kau pikir aku merasa baik-baik saja dengan seperti itu?!"

"Seob..."

"Kau kira bertemu Woojin itu mudah? Kau menghancurkan kesempatanku satu-satunya!"

 **Braaak**

Tinju Hyeongseob melayang melukai tembok cokelat Yuehua.

Dohyun menahan kepalan itu ketika akan melayangkan tinju kedua.

"Berhentilah Seob. Berhenti memikirkannya. Apa lebihnya anak itu?"

Hyeongseob menatap sengit sahabatnya. Ia benci. Sangat benci siapa pun yang merendahkan Woojin.

"Dia selalu menyakitimu. Dia tidak pernah ada untukmu. Dia menyukai orang lain. Untuk apa kau bertahan?"

"Untuk apa kau tetap menyukaiku meskipun aku sudah bersama Woojin?!"

Pertanyaan Hyeongseob bagaikan petir di ruangan itu. Mereka semua tahu Dohyun menyukai Hyeongseob, tapi tidak ada yang menduga bahwa Hyeongseob mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau... Sejak kapan?"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh apa tidak menyadarinya, hah?!"

Emosi Hyeongseob masih meluap. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Dohyun kasar dan setelahnya, ia menghilang dari ruangan, tak menghiraukan Euiwoong yang menahannya. Hanya JungJung yang berlari mengejar tubuh lemas Hyeongseob.

•

Their Story

•

Woojin menundukan tubuhnya, mengenggam kedua lututnya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sesaat kemudiana ia menendang udara dengan kesal.

 _Sial. Kenapa disaat begini tubuhku tidak bisa diajak kerjasama!_

Jika yang mengejar Hyeongseob adalah Woojin dengan kondisi fisik terbaik, tentu saja sekarang Hyeongsob sedang ada di hadapannya. Bukan malah bus bus dengan wajah senior-seniornya.

"Woojin hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" suara sendu khas salah satu anggota timnya terdengar bersamaan denhan cengkram kuat bahu Woojin. Takut kakaknya itu terjatuh.

"Minum ini dulu," sesosok pemuda sebaya dengannya menyodorkan sebotol air yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

"Hah aku tidak hah hah haus Jihoon."

"Tidak peduli. Minum!"

Woojin menautkan alisnya. Kenapa temannya ini jadi mirip Jisung hyung yang banyak mengatur itu. Malas berdebat, Woojin meraih botol plastik tadi dan mengosongkan isinya.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanya Woojin pada langit.

"Sungguh ingin bertemu dengannya hyung?" kini giliran Daehwi yang bertanya.

Seulas senyum pahit terlukis di wajah Woojin yang kemudian menatap Jinyoung di sisinya.

"Kenapa kalian berempat ada di sini?"

Empat? Iya empat orang. Jihoon, Daehwi, Jinyoung dan sosok pemuda tinggi agak jauh dari mereka yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kami baru saja bertemu di dekat sini."

"Woojin hyung..."

"Eoh?" sahut Woojin setengah menengadah pada sosok tinggi Lai Guanlin.

"Hyeongseob sudah di Yuehua, mau menemuinya tidak?"

Sebenarnya Woojin ingin bertanya bagaimana Guanlin bisa tahu. Tapi rasa penasarannya masih belum sekuat keinginannya untuk melihat wajah itu sekali lagi.

Jihoon di sudut lain tersenyum begitu hangat pada Guanlin. Jihoon mengerti apa yang terjadi. Jihoon paham bahwa Guanlin baru saja berbicara dengan Justin di ponselnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Justin. Kemungkinan orang yang dihubungi pemilik nama keluarha Lai dengan menggunakan bahasa ibunya, hanya keluarga atau kenalannya yang sama-sama berasal dari Taiwan. Jika setelah berbicara lewat ponsel ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang Hyeongseob, maka hanya Justin kemungkinannya. JungJung dan Guanlin tidak banyak berkomunikasi. Mungkin karna jenjang usia mereka.

"Thank you Guanlin," Woojin segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku ik..."

"Hati-hati Jin," potong Jihoon cepat setelah menahan tubuh Daehwi untuk tidak mengikuti Woojin.

* * *

Baru sampai di gerbang Yuehua, Woojin sudah menangkap sosok yang ia kenal dalam pandangnya.

"Justin, Hyeongseob?"

"Ikut aku hyung."

Justin melangkah mendahului Woojin. Menuntun langkah Woojin memasuki gedung yang kental dengan wajah dan musik negeri bambu lalu menuju sebuah ruangan kecil. Ada nama Hyeongseob dalam bahasa Korean di pintu transparannya. Dari situ Woojin bisa melihat Hyeongseob sedang menenggelamkan kepala di meja dengan JungJung yang merangkulnya.

"Masuk hyung. JungJung hyung sudah bilang kau boleh masuk," jelas Justin bersamaan dengan tangannya yang membuka pintu kaca itu, menyebabkan JungJung menoleh dan mendapatkan Woojin yang masih terpaku.

JungJung lalu berdiri perlahan, menepuk bahu Woojin agar pemuda berambut gelap itu menggantikan posisinya. Tak diminta dua kali, Woojin sudah duduk di kursi JungJung dan merangkulkan lengannya pada bahu Hyeongseob.

"Mianhae Seobie," bisik Woojin lemah.

Suara lembut Woojin bagaikan sengatan listrik untuk Hyeongseob. Tubuh seputih susu yang awalnya gemetar itu seketika tenang. Kepalanya perlahan terangkat menampakan wajah penuh jejak airmata. Hyeongseob hanya diam menatap sosok dihadapannya. Perasaannya saat ini tak bisa digambarkan.

Selang beberapa detik, air mata kembali jatuh dari mata bulat itu. Kali ini tak jatuh begitu jauh. Ada tangan lain yang menghentikannya.

"Berhenti menangis hm? Rasanya menyakitkan melihat orang yang kucintai menangis."

•

Their Story

•

Rurulala readers,

Abis liat teaser Golden Age, Hamzzi ingin bikin ff baru nih. Konsepnya akan out of idol life~ ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Maafkan Hamzzi yang suka memotong chapter di moment" asik ya. Hamzzi memang sukanya begitu hoho

Anyway keep supporting Woojin n Hyeongseob ya. Plus Jung Jung yang lagi bersinar di Cina sana.

Reviewnya jangan lupa readers~

Xie xie


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamire** : seluruh cast yang kini sedang berada di bawah naugan agensinya masing-masing adalah milik Sang Pencipta. Author hanya pinjam nama~

 **Cast** : Ahn Hyeongseob, Park Woojin, Lee Dohyun

 **Concept** : Author berusaha memperlihatkan dua sisi; sisi Seobie dan sisi Jinie

 **Note** : Ini bukan kisah nyata, hanya imajinasi dan sedikit bumbu perasaan author pada JinSeob couple.

•

Their Story

•

"Berhenti menangis hm? Rasanya menyakitkan melihat orang yang kucintai menangis."

Wajah Hyeongseob memerah dengan sendirinya. Tubuhnya beku. Berkedip saja tidak.

"Seob.."

Woojin memecah keheningan. Jemarinya perlahan meraih telapak dingin Hyeongseob, membawanya dalam kehangatan lain.

"A.. aku dan Jihoon. Aku memang menyukainya..."

Perkataan Woojin terhenti begitu ia merasakan tangan Hyeongseob tak lagi dalam dekapan kedua telapaknya, "aku belum selesai Seobie. Sekali ini saja, dengar aku sampai akhir. Kumohon."

Sebenarnya kepala Hyeongseob sudah berteriak memerintahnya untuk pergi. Tapi hati lembutnya tak sanggup mengabaikan permohonan Woojin. Catat itu, permohonan. Selama ini Woojin tak pernah memohon sesuatu padanya. Ini yang pertama.

Perlahan mata bulat itu berkedip dan mengikuti wajah putihnya untuk mengangguk.

"Aku menyukainya hanya sebatas sahabat, berbeda dengan yang aku rasakan denganmu. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu Seobie, bukan Jihoon atau yang lain."

"Woo... Woojin..."

Hyeongseob susah payah menyebutkan nama Woojin sambil menahan air matanya. Woojin? Ia hanya bisa menanti dengan khawatir, takut semua berakhir seperti dugaannya. Hyeongseob tidak memaafkannya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."

Secara mendadak Hyeongseob memeluk dengan segenap tenaga tubuh kekar Woojin. Air matanya tumpah di perpotongan leher pemuda tan itu.

"Aku hiks tidak bisa hiks hiks jadi kekasih yang baik. Maafkan aku, Jinnie."

Sebutir kristal lepas dari mata tajam pemilik nama keluarga Park itu.

Lengannya perlahan terangkat, memeluk balas tubuh ringkih itu. Membiarkan orang yang ia cintai menumpahkan seluruh perasaan yang tertahan.

Lamban laun tubuh itu menenang. Nafas itu kembali teratur. Hyeongseob mengangkat kepalanya tanpa membiarkan Woojin melepas genggaman di punggungnya.

"Seharusnya kita bertemu lebih awal. Kau tidak akan koma jika aku tidak gegabah mengatakan aku menyukai Jihoon. Kau pasti tidak akan menangis seperti ini."

Air wajah Woojin terasa begitu sedih, semua sesalnya terlihat jelas. Mengundang jemari lentik Hyeongseob bergerak menangkupnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jinnie. Jangan sedih begini, hm?"

"Kenapa kau ini baik sekali Seobie," Woojin mengusap lembut surai hitam yang ia rindukan, "Menyebalkan. Aku jadi terlihat jahat."

"Jinnie tidak jahat kok. Aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan dan langsung memutuskan hubungan kita begitu saja tanpa memberimu kesempatan bicara."

"Setidaknya sekarang kau sudah punya orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia," senyum Woojin. Senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Siapa?"

"Dia..." telunjuk Woojin mengarah pada satu-satunya pintu yang ada. Hyeongseob mengikuti jari itu, mendapatkan sosok Dohyun bersandar di sebrang pintu dan menatap ingin tahu.

"Dia hanya sahabatku. Ok dia memang menyukaiku, tapi aku hanya bisa mencintaimu Jinnie."

Hyeongseob tersenyum manis, sangat manis di mata Woojin.

"Aku suka senyummu."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih."

"Kembalilah padaku Ahn Hyeongseob. Aku akan membuatmu terus tersenyum. I promise you."

•

END

•

Rurulala readers,

Terima kasih banyak sudah baca cerita JinSeob ini ㅠ.ㅠ Terima kasih yang udah pada review dan add story ini ke fav atau followin story

Hamzzi sungguh minta maaf jika endingnya tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian.

Karena Hamzzi berencana nulis story JinSeob lain, maka dari itu Hamzzi minta masukan dari kalian semua. Tinggalkan pesan kesan saran kalian di review ya.

Gomawoyong


End file.
